Love At Sea
by Areku13
Summary: COMPLETE! while waiting for sora and riku to come home, kairi had been kidnaped by the deadliest caption in the seven sea, captain hugh havoc, will any one save kairi? please review! soraxkairi.
1. Chapter 1 the strom

Love at Sea

Chapter 1

The Storm

It was bright and sunny day at Destiny Islands.

The ocean was calm. The seagulls were flying over the island. The breeze made the palm trees move a little. On the sandy beach, there stood a auburn haired blue eyed 16 year old girl. The breeze made her hair flow with the wind. The girl was looking at the ocean waiting. She was waiting for someone she cared dear for and her friend. She has been waiting for her friends for 2 years. Everyday, she would wait for her friends on the beach for her friend's arrival to come home. She longed for the day her friends would come.

The girl: Sora, Riku please come home.

A voice: Kairi!

The auburn haired girl turned around. It was a orange hair tanned boy.

Kairi: oh hey Wakka

Wakka: Kairi, do you want to come with me, Selphie, and Tidus to the other side of the island and go swim?

Kairi: no, I don't feel like swimming. Thanks though.

Kairi looked back at the ocean.

Wakka: your still waiting for Sora and Riku huh?

Kairi: I don't get it Sora said he was coming back with Riku. But it pass 2 years.

Wakka: well don't worry. Sora and Riku are coming back. Sora won't leave you alone in this island.

Kairi looked at Wakka and smiled to him. Wakka smiled at Kairi.

Wakka: well if you change your mind, we'll be at the other side of the island.

Kairi: okay.

Wakka left Kairi and head to the back of the island.

After waiting for an hour, the sun was about to set. Kairi head to the leaning paupo tree where she, Sora, and Riku go to see the sun set everyday. When she got there, she sat on the leaning paupo tree and see the sun set. While looking at the sun set, Kairi felt sleepy. She lay down on the tree, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

An 2 hour later, Kairi felt a raindrop fell on her face. She woke up, she then looked at the sky. It was dark and grey, the seagulls were gone, the wind blew harder. A storm was coming to Destiny Islands. Rain drops fell from the sky. Kairi thought she would go to the secret place where it was dry. Kairi ran to the secret place. A lightning bolt appeared in the black sky. You could hear the ocean hitting the rocks. Kairi jumped when she heard the sound of thunder.

At the secret place, Kairi looked around. She saw the drawings that she and Sora scribble on the walls when they were young.

She walked up to the drawing where Sora drew Kairi and Kairi drew Sora giving each other a paupo fruit.

Kairi: Sora I miss you. She began to cry.

Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt flash making everything dark then bright. Kairi then heard footsteps behind her. Kairi turned around and it was her brown hair spunky friend, Selphie.

Kairi: hey Selphie

Selphie: hey Kairi, what cha doing?

Kairi: oh nothing, just seeing the drawings on the walls

Selphie: well if I were you, I should go home

Kairi: why?

Selphie: well I heard that a bunch of fierce pirates are on the loose. Where ever they go, they steal steal something valuable things. I heard they were coming to our island. I'm going home before, they come.

Kairi: okay then I'll go home later. Bye Selphie.

Selphie left the secret place. Kairi stood there looking at the drawings until she looked at the door. It brought back a lot of memories to Kairi. Another lightning bolt flash. Everything was dark then bright. Again she heard some footsteps. She turned around and saw a bunch of pirates with their swords. Then a huge black figure appear in front of Kairi. Kairi was very scared. She was so scared that she fainted.

End Of Chapter 1

Please Review! This is my second fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2 kidnaped

Love at Sea

Chapter 2

Kidnaped

Kairi woke up, but when she woke up, she wasn't at Destiny Islands. It was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. She was in a huge pirate ship sailing across the ocean. The pirates that Kairi saw at the secret place were around her, she tried to run but couldn't. She was tied to the mast of the ship.

Kairi: where the hell am I? She looked down.

One of the pirates: Caption! She's awake!

Then a huge black figure came out of a room and walked up to Kairi. Kairi looked up and can now see clearly who the black figure was. It was a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was dress in a long black robe, a white long sleeve shirt, and black pants. He was also wearing a black hat with a white feather, his sword was tucked in his belt. He looked like he was 18 years old.

Caption: Is she really awake?

One of the pirates: Aye Caption!

The caption grabbed Kairi's chin.

Caption: hmm... she's a beaut'. What's your name, my pretty.

Kairi: I'm Kairi. Who the hell are you?

Caption let go of Kairi's chin.

Caption: I'm Caption Hugh Havoc, the deadliest caption in the seven seas. But you may call me Havoc.

Kairi: where the hell am I?

Havoc: on my ship.

Kairi: so why am I here?

Havoc: well last night while we were stealing some things at your island. We found ye and ye fainted. We thought that we might help a beautiful damsel like yourself by taking you to my ship, my dear.

Kairi: You kidnaped me! How Is this saving me! You bastard! I demand you to untie me at once!

Havoc: whoa a feisty one! I like you, your beautiful and you have a nice attitude.

Kairi: Ew!

Havoc: Men! Untie my beloved and show her to her room!

Kairi: your beloved! I am not your girlfriend! I already have a love and he'll come for me!

One of the pirates untied Kairi and two other pirates grabbed Kairi by the arms.

Hugh: who? That Sora fellow you've been talking about at Destiny Island.

Kairi: yes, how do you know him?

Havoc: we heard you talking about him. But do you know why he hasn't come for you?

Kairi nodded.

Havoc: well I heard that he's dead.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 the promise

Love At Sea

Chapter 3

The Promise

Kairi: what?

Havoc: yes my dear that's the truth, I heard that Sora is dead.

Tears suddenly appeared in Kairi's eyes. She couldn't believe it. She longed for the day of Sora's arrival, but now that she heard her love is dead. She was heartbroken. She waited 2 years for him but now he's not coming back. The two pirates took Kairi to her room in the lower deck.

When they came upon a violet door, they opened it and shoved Kairi in. Kairi looked around the room, there was a bed, closet, and a desk. The two pirates closed the door. As soon as they closed the door, Kairi jumped on the bed, grabbed a pillow and hugged it very tight and began to cry.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door.

Kairi: what do you want!

Voice: it time to eat!

Kairi: I'm not hungry! Go away!

Voice: but Caption Havoc said..

Kairi: I don't care whatever that bastard say I'm not leaving out of this room.

Voice: okay then. Then you could hear some footsteps walking away from the door.

Outside

one of the pirates: she's not hungry

Havoc: just leave her alone then, eventually she'll come out of the room.

Three days later

Kairi hasn't left her room. Kairi kept thinking about her memories with Sora. She love how Sora always cheer her up. She wouldn't forget how Sora looked. She miss his spiky brown hair, his sparkling blue eyes, his laugh, and his trademark smile. And that warm feeling she has when she was around Sora. But now she won't be able to get that feeling or ever see him again.

Kairi then remember the promise Sora made to her.

Flashback

It was two years ago

Sora and Kairi were grabbing each other hands while two platforms were separating them.

Kairi: Sora!

Sora: Kairi! Remember what you said about me always being In your heart! I'll come back for you! I promise!

Kairi: I know you will!

Then they let go of each other's hands.

End of flashback

I promise! Those words echoed in Kairi's mind.

She then felt sleepy again and soon fell asleep. She was dreaming about when she, Sora, and Riku were young and having adventures.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 the black figure

Love At Sea

Chapter 4

The Black Figure

Kairi was sleeping until she had a nightmare.

In Kairi's dream

Kairi was standing in darkness. Complete darkness.

Kairi: where am I? She looked around. There was nothing.

Kairi walked around in circles looking for a way out of the dark. Suddenly Sora appeared out of no where.

Kairi: Sora!

Kairi ran to Sora but when she ran Sora seem to going further back. Kairi ran as fast as she can but she couldn't reach him. Sora started to fade.

Kairi: Sora! Please don't go!

Then Sora disappeared .

Kairi woke up from her dream.

Kairi: Sora!

She was breathing heavily.

Kairi: what a nightmare! I wonder what time is it. I better check outside.

Kairi got out of bed and went outside.

Outside

It was the middle of the night. Everybody was sleeping. The ocean was still, making the ship rock back and forth slowly. It was windy. It was quiet and peaceful.

Kairi went to the edge of the ship. There, she saw the moon gleaming over the ocean while the wind was blowing her hair. Kairi saw an image of Sora in the moon. He was smiling at her. Kairi smiled back. Then the image winked at her.

Kairi: Sora. I wish you were here with me.

Then the image of Sora disappeared. Then Kairi heard some footsteps behind her. Kairi turned around and saw a black figure. Kairi walked back slowly and the black figure slowly walked up to her.

Kairi: who ever you are get away from me!

Black figure: wait your going to...

Then Kairi fell from the ship.

Kairi: aaahhhh!

To save herself from falling to the ocean that was infested with sharks, Kairi grabbed the rope that was tied to the mast. Kairi looked up and saw the rope it was ripping. When the rope snapped, Kairi close her eyes.

Kairi: aaaaaahhhhhh! Huh? What happened?

Black figure: don't worry, I got you!

Kairi then looked up and saw the black figure grabbing her hand.

The black figure was trying to pull Kairi up to the ship, until he finally pulled her up. Kairi landed on top of the black figure.

Kairi: thank you for saving me. Kairi looked around. Hey where are you?

Black figure: you landed on top of me.

Kairi: oh sorry!

Kairi got off the black figure and dust herself off. She then looked at her savior. She couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she was dreaming. Kairi rubbed her eyes and then look at him.

The black figure was ...

End of Chapter 4

please review!


	5. Chapter 5 reunion

Love at Sea

Chapter 5

Reunion

Kairi couldn't believe her eyes.

Kairi thoughts: It can't be. I must be dreaming.

Kairi rubbed her eyes, but she still couldn't believe it.

Kairi: Sora?

Black figure: yes Kairi. It is me.

Kairi ran up to Sora and hugged him very tight. Tears appeared in her blue sparkling eyes.

Sora: I miss you too, Kairi. Kairi?

Kairi: Yes Sora?

Her wish came true. She wish for this day.

Sora: Kairi, I miss you and all but your hurting me

Kairi: oh sorry

Kairi let go of Sora and looked at him. Sora was dress like Kairi last saw him but his clothes were black. He seem taller and look older in the face. Sora looked at Kairi she had long auburn hair, she's taller and look older in the face.

Sora: Kairi please don't cry

Kairi: I'm not crying. I'm just happy to see you. I miss you. I been waiting for you for two years. I thought that you would've forgotten about me. Also, I thought you were dead.

Sora: Kairi, remember what you told me at Traverse Town. That we never forget each other as long you been thinking about me in your heart. Also, I told you no matter what I promise to come back for you. I will never forget about you. Even if I forget, you still be in my heart. Don't you forget that.

Kairi and Sora looked at each other.

Kairi: how did you know that I was here?

Sora: two days ago, I arrive at Destiny Islands. Selphie told me that you were kidnaped by pirates. So I went looking for you. No matter what, I would find you and save you. No one will stop me from seeing your beautiful face. And here I am.

Kairi: oh Sora! That is so sweet!

Kairi leaned to Sora and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kairi: I been saving that for you.

Sora: well here, I been waiting to give you this too.

Sora and Kairi close their eyes, came closer to each other and kiss passionately under the moon's light. Then for kissing for like 3 minutes, they stopped kissing,

Kairi: whoa! That was long!

Sora: yeah

Kairi: Sora let's go to my room and talk

Sora: okay.

Sora and Kairi went to the lower deck and went inside Kairi's room.

Kairi's Room

Kairi and Sora sat down on the bed. Sora was looking around the room.

Kairi: so Sora?

Sora looked at Kairi.

Kairi: have you found Riku yet?

End of chapter 5

please review!


	6. Chapter 6 trespasser

Love at Sea

Chapter 6

Trespasser

Kairi: Have you found Riku yet?

This question made Sora stunned for a while. He looked down at the floor.

Kairi: Sora?

Sora: no Kairi, I haven't found Riku yet.

Kairi: don't worry, Sora. We'll find him together. Riku can take care of himself. I betcha he's looking for us too.

Sora looked up to Kairi.

Sora: yeah.

Kairi: O MY GOD!

Sora: What!

Kairi: I forgot! The pirates!

Sora: what about them?

Kairi: Sora, what if the pirates see you? Havoc would be mad if he see you!

Sora: who's Havoc?

Kairi: Havoc. His real name is Hugh Havoc. He's the caption of this ship. But I totally forgot! Sora! What will he do if he finds out your on his ship!

Sora looked at the panicked Kairi fast walking around in circles yelling out things that Sora didn't understand.

Sora then stand up and grabbed Kairi. Kairi stop talking.

Sora: Kairi, don't worry. Nobody will find out that im here.

Kairi: how? Kairi looked confused.

Sora: you find out later.

Sora smiled at Kairi, Kairi still look confuse.

Sora: well I better go before the pirates wake up.

Kairi: where are you going?

Sora: don't worry, Kairi, I'll be back. And I promise I'll be okay.

Sora head outside.

Kairi: wait Sora!

Sora turn around and Kairi grabbed him. And they kiss again. Then stop.

Kairi: bye Sora see you tomorrow.

Kairi closed the door and Sora left.

The next day

Kairi was sleeping, peacefully, on her bed until she heard screams from the upper deck.

Kairi: why are they making all these noises!

A voice: Trespasser! Trespasser!

Kairi: oh no Sora!

Kairi quickly got out of bed, open the door, and ran outside to the upper deck.

At the upper deck,

It was bright and sunny as usual. You could smell the salt sea air. The seagulls were flying in the blue sky.

When Kairi got there, there the crew of pirates were there while Caption Havoc were yelling out some things.

Havoc: so we have a landlubber on board. This landlubber sneaked on our ship last night while we were asleep. What do you think boys, should we kill em?

The pirates: KILL THE LANDLUBBER!

The pirates pull their swords up in the air.

Kairi: No!

Havoc: who said that!

The pirates in front of Kairi moved aside to let Havoc get a clear sight of the person who refuse to kill the person.

Havoc: oh my dear your finally awaken!

Kairi walked up to Havoc

Kairi: your not going to kill this person!

Kairi then saw the person who was going to be killed, but it wasn't Sora. It was a 17 year old silver long hair boy. The boy was looking down, so Kairi couldn't see the boy face. The boy was tied up. The boy reminded Kairi of someone she knew.

Kairi thought: Is that Riku?

End of Chapter 6. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 pirate dress in black

Love at Sea

Chapter 7

The pirate in black

Kairi thought: Is that Riku?

Kairi: Ri-

Havoc interupted Kairi

Havoc: you don't want us to kill this pathetic weakling?

Havoc was pointing at the silver haired boy.

Kairi: That's right.

Havoc: okay then. Boys!

One of the pirates: Aye Caption!

Havoc: send him to the dungeon!

Two pirates grabbed the silver haired boy and open a gate that was on the floor and threw the boy in. (The gate that is on the floor lead to the dungeon).

Kairi was happy that the silver hair boy was Sora, but now she's wondering who the boy is.

Havoc: Get back to your posts you scaly wags!

Everybody left the scene and head back to their posts except for some brown hair, blue eyed pirate dress in black pants, a white shirt, an eye patch, black boots and a black bandana. The pirate dress in black stood there watching Kairi. Kairi then notice the pirate in black was looking at her.

He smiled at her, then left and went to the lower deck.

Havoc: Aw! Hello my pretty!

Kairi: what do you want! She smirked at him.

Havoc: on nothing. I saw him last night, he was here with you.

Kairi: who? I wasn't here last night, I was sound asleep in my room.

Havoc: do you thing I'm stupid or something?

Kairi thought: yes

Havoc: last night, I saw someone here with you kissing you. If I see that scurvy dog near you, I kill em'.

Havoc then left and went to his room.

Kairi thought: well where ever Sora is , I wish he'll be okay. Hmm.. I wonder who is that pirate in black.

Kairi went to the lower deck to find out.

In the lower deck,

It was dark and it smell like the ocean. There were barrels of gun powder, rope, canons, and other supplies. Kairi couldn't see the pirate in black any where. Kairi then heard some footsteps behind her. She turn around. It was the pirate dress in black.

Pirate dress in black: it's me Kairi.

The pirate took off his eye patch and his bandanna. It was Sora. Kairi ran up to Sora and hug him. Then she let go of Sora and punch him in the arm very hard.

Sora: what did you do that for! He said while rubbing his arm.

Kairi: You Idiot! I thought that silver hair guy that they were going to kill was you!

Sora: if I was that guy then I wouldn't be attractive.

Kairi giggled.

Sora: I told you that I was okay.

Kairi: Havoc told me that he saw us together kissing last night. He said if he'll ever see you then he'll kill you.

Sora: how? If they are too stupid to figure out who I am. Also me and Havoc are buds. Last night when we said goodbye to each other. I left and put on my disguise. And I went up to Havoc's room. Havoc was still awake so I guess he was spying on us. Any way, me and Havoc started talking and we bonded. Now im in the crew. Now you can call me Jack Smith.

Sora said while posing.

A voice: Smith!

Sora: I gotta go! We talk later!

Sora put on his eye patch and bandanna.

Sora: bye! Then he left and went up to the upper deck.

Kairi thought: since I'm here, I better go check on the silver hair boy.

Kairi walked further and further in the lower deck.


	8. Chapter 8 the silver hair boy

Love at Sea

Chapter 8

The silver hair boy

Kairi walked further and further in the lower deck until there was a long wooden door with a small window and a lock.

Kairi thought: is this the door that lead to the dungeon? Well I better check through the window and see if that silver hair boy is there.

Kairi looked inside the window. There were hay on the floor, rusty old chains hanged from the walls. She couldn't find the boy until she saw the boy sitting in a corner he was looking at the floor.

Kairi: Excuse me.

The boy didn't move.

Kairi: excuse me!

The boy looked up to Kairi, his green eyes were glowing.

Kairi: Riku? Riku is that you!

The boy looked at Kairi for a second and then looked away. He turn his whole body around, and curled himself up.

Kairi: I guess your not my friend, Riku.

The boy still didn't move he just kept ignoring Kairi.

Kairi: I miss him. I guess I better go.

Kairi was about to leave but then

The boy: No wait! Kairi, it's me!

Kairi turned around and saw the boy's face in the window, he was trying to reach her by sticking out his hand.

Kairi's eyes were filled with tears.

Kairi: Riku!

Kairi ran up to Riku.

Kairi: I miss you!

Riku: Kairi don't cry.

Riku wiped Kairi's tears.

Kairi: I'm just happy! You been gone for two years! I was waiting for you and Sora to come home.

Riku: well I'm right here with you. Did Sora came?

The Upper Deck

Sora went up to the upper deck.

A voice: Smith!

Sora: I'm coming!

It was Havoc who was calling Sora.

Sora: yes caption?

Havoc: I need to tell you something but not here. Come on let's go to my room.

Havoc and Sora went to Havoc's room.

Havoc's room

Sora sat down on a chair that was in front of a desk. Havoc sat down on the chair that was behind the desk.

Sora: so what were you going to tell me, caption

Havoc: well last night, I saw someone on the ship.

Sora thought: he's on to me! Man oh man!

Sora: who was here last night? He said nervously.

Havoc: well I don't know but all I know is that he has brown spiky hair and blue eyes. Well last night, when he was here, he was with my girl and they kiss.

Sora thought: YOUR GIRL! KAIRI IS NOT YOUR GIRL! YOU BASTARD!

Sora: u caption! Who's the lucky lady?

Havoc: you'll see her later. Well I want you to keep a look out on this mysterious person.

Sora: why?

Havoc: because when I see him, I kill em'

Sora gulped.

Havoc: you may no go.

Sora stand up and head to the door.

Havoc: but first, check on our prisoner.

Sora then went outside and went to the lower deck to check on the prisoner.

At the lower deck,

Sora walked to the dungeon.

Sora thought: hmm... I wonder who is that silver hair boy

he looks a lot like Riku.

Sora walked and walked and saw Kairi sitting down on the floor next to the door of the dungeon talking to someone. (Sora couldn't see Riku because Riku sat down on the dungeon floor)

Sora thought: I wonder who is Kairi talking to.

Sora: Kairi!

Kairi looked up to Sora.

Kairi: Sora!

Kairi stand up and went up to Sora.

Sora: who are you talking with?

Kairi: you are not going to believe this Sora!

Sora: what!

A voice: Kairi was talking to me.

Sora turned around and saw the person who Kairi was talking with in the window.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 Riku's and Sora's story

Love At Sea

chapter 9

Riku and Sora's story

Sora turned around and looked at the person who Kairi was talking with.

Sora was stun, his mouth dropped. He stared at the silver haired green eyed 16 year old boy.

Sora: R...Ri...

Riku: what's the matter, Sora. Aren't you glad to see me?

Sora: Riku!

Sora ran up to the dungeon door and face his friend Riku.

Sora: is is really you!

Sora touch Riku's face.

Riku: hey stop that!

Sora let go of Riku's face.

Sora: it is you! Why are you there?

Riku: in case you haven't notice...they put me in here!

Sora: oh yeah! Where have you been all this time? How did you come here?

Riku: remember when you seal Kingdom Hearts, I was guarding the door. I don't remember much but while I was guarding the door, I look into one of the cave. I walk into one of the caves and I found a brown door. I open it and this bright light appeared.

Riku: When I woke up, I was here on this pirate ship.

So how did you get here? And where did you get the clothes?

Sora: well these clothes aren't mine. I stole them for the captain. Well a week ago, I arrive at Disney Castle while I was looking for you, Riku. I wanted to go back home, you know Destiny Islands. So Queen Minnie let me borrow a gummi ship so I can go back to the island. I was finally going to meet Kairi. I couldn't be more happier! So I traveled with the gummi ship to the island.

When I arrive there four days ago, Selphie told me that Kairi was kidnaped by a bunch of pirates. So I tried to find Kairi in the gummi ship. I kept thinking about you Kairi (sora faces Kairi). I kept thinking about the promise I made to you. I would come back for you no matter what. I wouldn't let any one hurt you. I search for you for 2 days. Yesterday night, I found this ship sailing. I landed and broad on the ship. There I saw Kairi on the edge of the ship. She was looking at the moon saying "I miss you, Sora". Then here we are.

Kairi kept looking at Sora and Sora kept looking at Kairi.

Riku: are you guys gonna kiss?

Kairi and Sora stop looking at each other and looked at Riku. They blush.

Riku: don't worry I know you guys like each other.

Riku look at his friends then he thought about what happen two years ago when he sided with Maleficent in the dark side.

Riku thought: I should say sorry for what I did. I think I should say sorry to Sora and Kairi right now.

Kairi and Sora looked at Riku.

Sora: Riku

Riku: huh?

Sora: Riku are you hungry?

Riku: oh yeah, I'm hungry.

Sora: well I go to the kitchen and go get you some foods.

Sora then left leaving Kairi and Riku alone.

5 minutes later,

Sora came back from the kitchen carrying two loaves of bread

Sora: here you go Riku.

Sora said while giving the bread to Riku.

Riku: thanks. He grabbed the two breads.

Riku: Sora, Kairi I need to talk to you. It's something important.

Kairi: what is it? Riku

Riku thought: this is it.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10 sorry

Love at Sea

Chapter 10

Sorry

Riku thought: Well this is it.

Riku looked at his friends, they were smiling at him.

Riku: Sora, Kairi I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did two years ago. I'm sorry that I sided with Maleficent and the heartless and Ansem. I let the darkness in my heart took controll of me. Even worse I tried to destroy every world and destroy you, Sora.

Riku looks down.

Riku: it's okay if your angry at me.

Kairi: why would we be angry at you? Your our friend. No matter what you do, we'll always be friends.

Sora: yeah.

Riku: but I tried to destroy you, Sora.

Sora: Ansem possessed you, he was trying to destroy me by using you. You couldn't do anything.

Riku looked at his friends, they were still smiling at him.

There was a long silence between them. They didn't talk to each other, they just looked around the room. Finally Sora break the ice.

Sora: Riku you must be hungry, I better go get you some food. I'll be back.

Sora left and went up to the upper deck to the kitchen.

5 minutes later, Sora came back with two loaves of bread.

Sora: here you go.

Sora gave the two loaves of bread to Riku.

Riku: thanks. Riku grabbed the two bread.

Kairi: Sora

Sora: yes Kairi

Kairi: you said that you traveled here in a gummi ship right?

Sora: yes

Kairi: well can't we use the ship to go back home?

Sora: no we can't

Kairi: why not?

Sora: because the ship need fuel and I crash it on a rock while landing.

Kairi: no wonder Donald didn't let you drive the gummi ship while you were rescuing me from Hollow Bashton.

Riku: Ha Ha Ha! Man Sora! You need to work on your landing skills!

Sora: Shut up!

Kairi and Riku laughed at Sora.

A voice: Lunch Time!

Sora: it's lunch time, come on Kairi. We gotta go. Riku we'll be back okay.

Kairi: Sora you go ahead I'll catch up.

Sora: okay.

Sora then left and went up to the upper deck to get some food.

Riku: well aren't you going?

Kairi: yeah but I need to talk to you about something.

Riku: what is it?

Kairi: well you know the captain of the ship, Havoc, well he saw me and Sora last night together and Havoc said if he see's Sora, he'll kill him.

Riku: no wonder Sora is wearing the pirate disguise. What were you doing with Sora last night?

Kairi: oh nothing. Kairi started to blush.

Riku: oh I see. You guys were kissing!

Kairi: no we weren't!

Riku: come on Kairi! I know that you and Sora like each other. It's okay.

Kairi: okay we were. Well I gotta go. See you later. Bye.

Riku: bye.

Riku looked at Kairi leaving and took a bite on one of the bread.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 the sun set

Love at Sea

Chapter 11

The Sun Set

Kairi went up to the upper deck. There she saw the pirates sitting down on the long wooden table, they were eating, drinking, and laughing and talking. She stood there looking at the pirates eating until she spotted Sora. He was sitting down next to Havoc talking to him at the head of the table. Havoc then stand up and raises his cup of ale.

Havoc: A toast to our new member, Jack Smith!

Everyone: To Smith!

The pirates raised their cups and then drink the ale.

Havoc stopped drinking and saw Kairi.

Havoc: aw! My beloved Kairi! Come here and eat with us!

Kairi walked over to Havoc and Sora and sat in front of Sora.

Havoc: Smith, have you met my darling?

Sora: no captian, but what a beaut' would you mind giving me some tips to get a damsel like her?

Kairi blushed.

Havoc: why not? Well I gotta go to my quarters and see our next route.

Havoc then left.

Sora: why does he thinks you're his darling? I'm going to kill that guy!

Sora stood up and was going to pull out his keyblade, but

Kairi then stood up and ran in front of Sora.

Kairi: No, if you try to kill him, then the rest of the pirates are going to kill you.

Sora: alright then but if he crosses the line, he'll be dead in a second.

Kairi: come on let's eat.

Sora and Kairi sat back down and grabbed the plates with food in front of them and started to eat.

While they were eating, the sun was about to set. Everybody went to their rooms except for Kairi and Sora. When they were done eating, they stood up and went to the edge of the ship to see the sun set. At the edge of the ship, Sora and Kairi were looking at the sun set. Sora stood there and Kairi leaned on him on his chest.

Kairi: the sun set is beautiful. It looks romantic.

Sora: yeah like you.

Sora smiled at Kairi.

Kairi: oh Sora.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and started to get closer to each other. They were about to kiss, but then somebody interrupted Kairi and Sora.

A voice: doesn't this look like the sun sets we always see at Destiny Islands?

Sora and Kairi turned around and saw Riku.

Sora: Riku!

Kairi: how did you get out of the dungeon?

Riku: when the pirates threw me in the dungeon, I got the key. Hey where you guys about to kiss?

Sora: no we weren't!

Riku: your lying! You two were about to kiss! I knew it!

Sora: You ruined our moment! Thanks a lot Riku!

Riku: your welcome!

Sora: shut up!

Riku: Sora it's okay, I know you guys like each other. Come on Sora, aren't you going to kiss Kairi?

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and blushed.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12 sora's idea

Love at Sea

Chapter 12

Sora's Idea

Riku: Come on, Sora, aren't you going to kiss Kairi?

Riku said while smiling evilly.

Sora looks at Kairi. "Uh..." he said.

Kairi: Let's go to my room and talk

Riku: okay then

They walked down the stairs to the lower deck.

Sora: (whispers to Kairi) thanks

Kairi: (also whispers to Sora) no prob'

They enter Kairi's room without making a sound so they won't want to wake up the pirates. Riku sat on the floor next to the door, Sora lay down on the bed with his arm cross on the back of the head, and Kairi sat on the wooden chair that was in front of a desk.

Kairi: I wish we can go home, I don't want to be here with the stupid Captain who thinks I like him.

Riku: whoa hold up! The Captain of the ship likes you?

Kairi: yes

Riku: he thinks you are his girlfriend?

Kairi: yes

Riku: whoa Sora! Somebody likes Kairi, I think you should teach this captain a lesson.

Sora: I wish, but I can't

Riku: I wish that I can get out of the dungeon. I'm bored in there, there's nothing to do. Sitting in the corner all day long.

Kairi: don't worry, me and Sora will think of something to get you out of there.

Riku: thanks

Sora: hey I got an idea. He said while getting off the bed.

Kairi: what is it?

Sora: I have an idea to get Riku out of the dungeon.

Riku: how?

Sora: wait here.

Sora walked to the door, opened it, and left the room, Kairi closed the door.

Kairi: I wonder where he's going

5 minutes have passed and Sora still hadn't come.

Riku: where is he? He's taking long.

There was a knock on the door. Kairi was about to open the door but Riku grabbed her.

Riku: wait.

Riku walked in front of the door and opened the door, it was Sora, he was carrying clothes.

Sora: here you go. He said while throwing the clothes to Riku.

Riku closed the door and examined the clothes.

Riku: what's this?

Sora: that is your disguise

Riku: for what?

Sora: just try them on

Riku: okay then but I need some privacy.

Kairi: okay then. Come on Sora let's wait outside.

Sora and Kairi left the room and waited outside for Riku to try on the clothes.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13 goodnight kiss

Love at Sea

Chapter 13

Good night kiss

Sora and Kairi were waiting for Riku to come out of Kairi's room for 10 minutes.

Sora: Riku! What's taking so long!

Riku: Hold on! I'm coming out!

Sora: finally!

Kairi's door slowly opened, Kairi and Sora stood in the door way looking at Riku.

Riku was dress in blue baggy pants with a silver chain, a sleeveless yellow shirt, gold earrings, black gloves, a long blue robe, and a long blue hat with a yellow feather. (It's kind of the outfit Riku was wearing in kh1).

Riku: what? He said while staring at his two friends.

Kairi: wow! Riku you look like one of the pirates. Oh I get it!

Riku: thanks. So Sora why am I dress like a pirate? And where did you get the clothes?

Sora: the same way I got mine, I stole mine and yours from the captain. You are dress as a pirate because you could get out of the dungeon.

Riku: I still don't get you

Kairi: I see, So Havoc won't know you're the prisoner and he won't kill you. Both of you are in disguise.

Riku: oh!

Sora: but you gotta act like a pirate too!

Riku: aye matey!

Kairi: you sound like a pirate

Sora: okay in the morning I'll talk to Havoc about recruiting Riku into the crew.

Riku: thanks. But wait don't I need a name?

Sora: almost forgot, well what do you want to call yourself?

Riku: well I don't know. What about Tom Sanders?

Sora: it's okay

Riku: it's better than Jack Smith

Sora: okay, okay we'll call you Tom Sanders

Kairi: okay then that settled, well you guys I'm kind of sleepy (she yawned).

Sora: okay Kairi, me and Riku we'll leave and go to sleep

Kairi: okay then I'll see you guys tomorrow

Riku: bye

Sora and Riku left Kairi's room and head toward outside.

Kairi saw her friends, she was happy to be reunited with her friends. She couldn't be any more happier.

Kairi: wait Sora!

Sora turned around and looked at Kairi.

Sora: what is it, Kairi

Kairi ran up to Sora.

Kairi: I forgot to give you something

Sora: yeah what is-

Before Sora could finish what he was saying, he realized that Kairi's lips were kissing his. Sora then hugged Kairi (she was still kissing him) and rubbed her back. Then they stopped kissing for a while and let go of each other.

Then they looked at each other.

Kairi: see you tomorrow

Kairi left Sora and ran up to her room. Sora stood there looking at Kairi leaving him.

Sora: wow!

A voice: what did Kairi wanted?

Sora: huh!

Sora turned around and saw Riku leaning on one of the barrels full of gun powder.

Riku: I said what did Kairi wanted?

Sora blushed

Sora: oh nothing

Riku: well then let's go. I'm tired too.

Sora: okay then

Riku and Sora walked down the stairs that led to the dungeon. Before Sora walked down the stairs, he looked at Kairi's door. And said "good night, Kairi".

Riku: hurry up, Sora!

Sora: I'm coming! He stop looking at Kairi's door and walked down the stairs.

Kairi's room

Kairi was looking at Sora and Riku walking down the stairs to the dungeon through the keyhole of the door.

Kairi: good night, Sora

She stop looking at her friends walking down the stairs and went to sleep on her bed.

End of Chapter 13

Please review! Sorry I couldn't update earlier is because I was too busy playing kh2 and I had to do chores. In the game, I only need to fight Xenmas and I passed the whole game! Yeah! And I only had the game for what about 3 weeks. Well I got the game on march 29. So I think it's 3 weeks. Yeah so please review!


	14. Chapter 14 life savior

Love At Sea

Chapter 14

Life Safer

The Next Day,

While Kairi was sleeping peacefully on her bed, dreaming about memories about herself, Sora, and Riku hanging out together, before when they were spilt up when the heartless devoured Destiny Island. It was peaceful and quiet on the ship. Suddenly, Kairi quickly woke up from dreaming when she heard screaming from the upper deck.

"What time is it, darn pirates! why do they have to be so loud?"said Kairi while getting off her bed. She looked on the mirror that was really a big piece of glass hanging on the wall. Kairi notice that her hair was mess up.

"I wonder if I could find a brush here in this room" said Kairi while examining the room. She went up to a desk and open a drawer, there there was a brush. Kairi picked up the brush and start brushing her hair.

While brushing her hair, she heard more screams from the upper deck.

"Why are they screaming?" said Kairi, "well I better go up and find out".

Kairi was still using the same clothes she was wearing since the pirates kidnaped her. "Man I need new clothes" she said.

She then left the room and went up to the upper deck. "I wonder if Sora and Riku are awake" said Kairi.

It was a bright and sunny day, on deck there was a lot of pirates working on their posts. Kairi couldn't see Sora or Riku not even the dreadful Captain Havoc.

"Where is Sora and Riku?"thought Kairi, "I hope the pirates don't find out about Riku or he will get killed or Sora and Riku get killed!".

"Mates!"said a person. Everybody stop working and looked up to the Captain's room. Kairi looked at everyone and looked up. There, Havoc was standing in front of his room. Back of Havoc was Sora and Riku in their pirate disguise.

"Listen everyone!" said Havoc, "we have a new member in our pirate family. "Jack here" Havoc said while grabbing Sora and pushing him next to him. "Jack introduce me to this young lad"said Havoc. He also grabbed Riku and push him next to Sora. "Now give a pirate welcome to Tom Sanders!" said Havoc.

"Scaly Wag!" yelled out a pirate. Another said "Waste of Skin!". Mostly all of the pirates insulted Riku.

"Wow! I so feel like home" said Riku. "That's the spirt, Tom!" said Sora. "Shut up! You waste of Skin!" said Riku. "Hey!" said Sora.

Riku whispers to Sora "sorry but you know what you said I gotta act like a pirate".

"okay I have another message to tell!"yelled Havoc. "Jack will now be my first mate!"said Havoc. "Huh?"said Sora confuse. "You heard me, Smith" said Havoc.

"Now everyone" said Havoc nicely. "GET BACK TO WORK YOU NUMSKULLS!" he yelled out. Everyone went back to work as fast as they can. Sora and Riku were still talking about the insult Riku said to Sora. Havoc then saw Kairi.

"Ah! My dear! You finally awaken! Come here and kiss your man!" said Havoc.

Sora and Riku stop talking and heard Havoc what he just said. Sora then got mad. He looked at Kairi, she was disgusted. Havoc was walking down the stairs to go kiss Kairi. Sora ran in front of Havoc and think of a excuse for Havoc to not kiss Sora's love.

"What do you want, Smith" said Havoc. "Uh Captain, don't you uh need to uh um... Plan to where we're heading sail too?" stammered Sora. Havoc looked at Sora. "Your absolutely right Smith!" said Havoc, "that's why I made you my first mate".

Havoc then left and head to his room.

"That was close"thought Sora. "Thanks, you're a life saver" said a voice behind him, but Sora already knew who the person was because of her voice. Sora turned around and saw Kairi.

"No problem" said Sora. "I owe you one" said Kairi. "Okay then meet me here tonight, I'm going to give you something. Also wear something nice" said Sora. "But I don't have any clothes to wear" said Kairi. "Then check in your closet" said Sora. "Okay then" said Kairi. "Well I'm going to my room and think about some things" said Kairi. "Okay then see you later" said Sora.

Kairi left Sora abd head back to her room.

"He almost kiss her" said Riku who was behind Sora the whole time.

Sora turned around and was shock to see Riku behind him listening to Sora's and Kairi's conversation.

"Why are you here!" said Sora. " okay I'm bored and I can't get off of this ship. Also so what are you going to give to Kairi?" said Riku.

"Oh just something Kairi let me borrow" said Sora. Then he smiled at Riku. Riku looks confuse. "Huh?" said Riku.

End of chapter 14.you probably wondering about how I wrote this story like this way? Well I was just wandering if this way is better or the other way. So please review!


	15. Chapter 15 sora's plan

Love At Sea

Chapter 15

Sora's Plan

"So what are you planning for Kairi?"said Riku.

"A romantic evening that she will ever have" said Sora.

"How are you going to do that? Then the pirates will find out"said Riku.

" uh never thought about that hm..."said Sora. Suddenly he had a big smile on his face.

"You have an idea huh?"said Riku.

"Yep and your going to help me" said Sora.

"Okay wait a minute what?" said Riku.

"Yeah your going to help me"said Sora.

"Why should i?"said Riku.

"Come on! You're my friend"begged Sora.

Riku cross his arms and thought about it.

"Okay then but you owe me"said Riku while he uncross his arms.

"Come on, I'll tell you in the dungeon because everyone would hear about it if I tell you here"said Sora.

Sora and Riku went down to the lower deck and head to the dungeon.

"Okay were here, so how am I going to help you?"said Riku.

"Well..."said Sora.

In Kairi's room, Kairi was laying down on her bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about what is Sora is planning.

"What is he planning?"thought Kairi, "and what does he mean by look in my closet? I know that there are no clothes for me to wear In the closet. Well I better chack".

Kairi got off of her bed and went up to the wooden closet that was next to the desk. She open her closet. Inside the closet, there was a long pink dress and pink shoes.

"Wow this is beautiful!"said Kairi while looking at the beautiful dress. "I wonder where Sora got it" she said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this"said Riku while walking to Havoc's room, "Sora better pay me back". Riku knocked on Havoc's door.

"Come in!" said a voice inside of Havoc's room.

Riku enter the room, he saw Havoc sitting down on his chair in his desk, his legs were up on his desk.

"Ah! Tom what do you want?"said Havoc.

"Well sir"said Riku, "where are we going to get to our destination?".

"hmm... we probably be there in half an hour"said Havoc, "why do you ask?".

"oh I'm just wandering, also where are we going?"said Riku.

"We're going to a little village to get some supplies" said Havoc. "We're going to get supplies? Don't we steal stuff here?"said Riku.

"Of course we do"said Havoc.

"Oh"said Riku, "okay then thank you sir".

Riku then left the room and head back to the dungeon.

There he saw Sora sitting down on one of the cargos, Sora looked up to Riku and got off of the cargo.

"So?"said Sora.

"We'll be there in a hour"said Riku.

"Okay Riku, I'm going to pretend to be sick when we get there, so you have to distract the pirates when we get there" said Sora.

"How long?"said Riku.

"For a couple of hours"said Sora.

"Hey Riku, I was just wandering you know how we got separated two years?"said Sora.

"Yeah"said Riku.

"And you still don't have a girlfriend yet?"said Sora.

Riku was shocked.

"Sora shut up!"said Riku furiously.

"Come on you can tell your pal, do you have a girlfriend or not?"said Sora.

"Would you look at the time, we're almost going to land! You need to go to your room and fake illness!"said Riku.

"Okay then, but later on Riku I will find out"said Sora while heading to his room.

"Phew! That was close!" said Riku while going to the upper deck.

In Kairi's room,

Kairi was dress in the long pink dress,. She was posing in front of the mirror.

"Thank you Sora!"she said.

In the upper deck,

Riku saw Havoc and the rest of the crew waiting to land. Riku could see the village up ahead.

"Tom!"said Havoc

Riku went up to Havoc.

"Where's Jack?"said Havoc.

"Oh he's sick"said Riku.

"Oh, come on then let's go steal some supplies"said Havoc.

"Okay um... Captain before we leave here uh could we celebrate by going to a bar and drink?"said Riku.

"Okay then,"said Havoc, "everyone! Tonight we celebrate! Drinks will be on Tom!"said Havoc.

Everyone cheered.

"Huh!"said Riku, "but I don't have a lot of money"

"don't worry we never pay for our drinks" said Havoc.

"Land!"said one of the pirates.

They arrive at the village's port.

End of chapter 15

please review!


	16. Chapter 16 Arrival

Love At Sea

Chapter 16

Arrival

The pirate crew arrive at the village's port, they got their weapons and got off the ship.

"Okay crew! First we steal then we go to The Pub to celebrate" said Havoc, "now go do some destruction!".

The pirates then yelled and head to the village except for Havoc and Riku. Riku was looking back at the ship, he could see Sora standing. He was smiling at him. Riku smiled back and pointed to Sora and pretend to say "you owe me".

"Tom!" said Havoc.

"Huh?"said Riku while looking away from Sora.

"What are you looking at?" said Havoc.

"Oh nothing" said Riku.

"Well come on then" said Havoc while walking away from Riku.

Riku looked back at the ship and Sora wasn't there. He looked back at Havoc, who was up ahead. Riku ran after the Captain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora looked at Riku who was trying to catch up with Havoc.

"Now since they're gone, I better go change clothes" said Sora while running to his room.

It was getting dark outside, stars were appearing in the night sky.

Sora came out from his room, he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black pants.

He couldn't see Kairi outside.

"Hmm... she must be still changing"thought Sora. He sat down on one of the barrels and gaze upon the stars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the village, there was no people outside, they were hiding from the pirates.

Riku and Havoc were walking in the town's square.

"So what are we going to steal?"said Riku.

"Some jewels"said Havoc.

"Where are we going to get some jewels?"said Riku.

"Over there"said Havoc while pointing to a jewelry store that was up ahead.

They walked up to the store, Havoc tried to open the door but it was lock.

"It's close, how are we going to get in?"said Havoc.

"Allow me Captain"said Riku.

Riku grabbed a flower pot, that was next to the store's door.

"I think you should back up"said Riku.

Havoc moved backer, Riku then threw the flower pot at the glass window. Tiny pieces of glass were flying everywhere and landed on the floor.

"Good thinking Tom! I'm so glad that Smith told me to recruite you"said Havoc.

"Oh it's nothing"said Riku, "come on let's go get some jewels".

Havoc and Riku went inside the store and stole all the jewels.

"I can't believe I just did that"thought Riku.

Havoc and Riku got out of the store and was holding bags of stolen jewels.

"Come on let's go to the Pub" said Havoc.

They both left and head to the east side of the village.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17 I Love You

Love At Sea

Chapter 17

I Love You

Kairi went up to the upper deck, she was still wearing the dress that Sora gave her).

There she saw Sora sitting on a barrel, gazing up at the stars.

Sora haven't notice Kairi that she was behind him. Kairi quietly walk to Sora and touch him on the back.

"Wha-" yelled Sora. He jumped and he fell down on the floor.

"Why you did that!"yelled Sora. He looked up and saw Kairi laughing.

"For"said Sora.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself"said Kairi, still laughing.

Sora was still looking at Kairi

"Wow! She's looks beautiful"thought Sora.

Kairi stop laughing and look at Sora.

"What?"said Kairi.

"You look beautiful"said Sora while getting up.

Kairi blush.

"Thanks, you look cute too"said Kairi, "Thanks for the dress, I love it".

"well you welcome, the three fairies gave it to me"said Sora.

"Well I love it" said Kairi.

"Well I Love you too"said Sora while grabbing her hand.

"I love you too"said Kairi.

Sora and Kairi look in each other's eyes. They were getting close to each other, they were about to kiss, but...

"I'm almost forgot"said Sora.

"What did you forgot?"asked Kairi.

"I'll tell you later, come on"said Sora.

Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and led her somewhere.

"Where we're going?"said Kairi.

"You'll see"said Sora.

"So this is the pub?" asked Riku.

Riku and Havoc were standing in front of a bar.

"Yep, come on let's celebrate" said Havoc while opening the door.

Both of them enter the bar. Inside, there was 10 tables, a counter, and music were playing. The pirates were drinking beer, laughing and talking (also getting drunk). The bar tender was no where to be sight.

Riku and Havoc put their bags of jewels on the counter.

Havoc got two big glass cups of beer and gave one to Riku.

"Well drink up"said Havoc.

"I can't drink this" thought Riku. Riku spotted a pot next to him.

While Havoc was drinking his beer, Riku pour his beer into the pot.

"You want another one?"said Havoc.

"Oh no"said Riku.

"Okay then" said Havoc. He then went to his pirate crew and talked.

Riku sat on one of the stools watching the pirates getting drunk.

"Sora better pay me back, I wonder what is Sora and Kairi are doing?" thought Riku, "well I hope they have a great time even though I'm not".

End of Chapter 17

I know I know this chapter is short. Sorry folks!


	18. Chapter 18 On The Beach

Love at Sea

Chapter 18

On the Beach

(This chapter contains parts from KH2, spoiler)

"Wow, This place looks amazing"said Kairi.

Sora had led Kairi to the Village's beach. The ocean was calm, waves were moving back and fourth, The moon lit brightly, stars were shooting on the sky.

Sora and Kairi were standing on the sandy beach, Kairi was leaning on Sora while Sora's left arm was around her. Both of them were looking at the ocean.

"I knew you'll like it"said Sora.

"How do you know this place?"asked Kairi.

"Well I been here before"said Sora, "I was here with Donald and Goofy. We were sealing doors that led to the heart of the world also looking for Riku. We were traveling to many different worlds and we came here. This place is called Port Royal. This is where my friend, Jack Sparrow, taught me on how to become a pirate. My friend, Will Turner, told me about this place. Will takes his girlfriend, Elizabeth Swanson, here to this place".

"So Jack, he's a pirate?"said Kairi.

"Yes, you know what's funny?"Sora said.

"What?"she asked.

"Well after I sealed the door of this world, Jack wanted my keyblade"said Sora, "Donald was freaked out, but I gave Jack my keyblade. Jack was holding the keyblade, but the keyblade disappear from his hand and it appear in my hands".

Kairi chuckled a little.

"Poor Jack, so when did you last saw Jack, Will, and Turner?"asked Kairi.

"I guess three months"said Sora, "I hope they're okay".

"hey do you wanna walk down the beach?"asked Sora.

"Sure" said Kairi.

They hold each other hands and walked down the beach.

Riku was still sitting down on the stool, looking at the pirates getting drunk. Havoc came up to Riku. Havoc was half drunk, but he was walking a little weird. Everyone was having a good time, some were drunk and some were sleeping.

"So are you having a good time,Tom" asked Havoc.

"Oh yeah"said Riku.

"Well come on let's go to the ship, I feel sleepy" said Havoc while opening the door.

"Oh no! Sora!"thought Riku.

Riku stand up and ran in front of Havoc.

"Wait! What about ... The Crew!"yelled Riku, who was in front of Havoc trying to block Havoc.

"We are not leaving, we are just going to the ship to go to sleep. When our crew wakes up they could come to the ship" said Havoc, trying to get outside.

"Well um... let's stay a little longer"said Riku.

"Tom"said Havoc.

"Yes Captain"said Riku.

"Will you move!"said Havoc.

Riku quickly moved out of Havoc's way. Havoc opened the door and went outside. Riku went outside and ran up to Havoc.

"Captain, uh let's take the long way to the ship"said Riku.

"Why?"said Havoc.

"Uh... to get some exercise"said Riku.

"What the heck am I saying!"thought Riku.

"Tom, are you feeling okay?"said Havoc.

"Yes, come on let's take the long way"said Riku.

"Okay, okay we'll take the long way"said Havoc, "come on let's go then".

Havoc and Riku walked down the street, where the beach was.

"Sora, you better be at the ship in your room"thought Riku.

End of chapter 18.

Oh no! Sora!

Please Review or else you won't find out what happens next!

Just Kidding! Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19 Riku's Warning

Love at Sea

Chapter 19

Riku's Warning

"I was searching for you the whole time, but you were in here the whole time"said Sora while pointing to his heart.

Sora and Kairi were still walking down the beach.

"Thank you, Kairi"said Sora.

"For what?"said Kairi.

"You were there for me, you save me from the darkness. Without you, right now I would probably be a heartless. Kairi you are my light"said Sora, "I want to be with you all the time. I want to share my life with you. Kairi, I love you. And no matter what, I will protect you from anything and always be there for you. I will never forget you".

Kairi looked at Sora, tears were running down her soft cheeks.

"Sora"said Kairi.

Kairi flung herself at Sora and hugged him very tight. Sora also hugged her.

"Sora, I love you"said Kairi.

"And I too Kairi"said Sora.

They hugged each other for a long time. They didn't let go of each other.

Riku and Havoc were walking down the beach, they were heading toward the ship. They came upon a hill. Riku walked up the hill first and looked at the view. Riku then saw Sora and Kairi hugging each other up ahead. Then he saw Havoc walking up the hill.

"Oh no! Sora!"thought Riku.

Riku thought of a plan. Finally an idea hit him.

"Wait Captain, we forgot our jewels!"yelled Riku.

"Your right!"said Havoc, "okay then I'll go get them wait here". Havoc walk back to the bar to get the bags of jewels.

"Phew!"said Riku, "Now to warn Sora and Kairi".

Riku walked down the hill and walked up to Sora and Kairi.

'Oh yeah"said Sora while he let go of Kairi. Sora reached something in his project. He pulled something out and place it in Kairi's hand.

Kairi looked at Sora, he was smiling at her.

"I'm sorry that it took a long time"said Sora.

Kairi looked at her hand, there was a star shaped charm.

"Sora, it's my lucky charm" said Kairi, "you remembered".

"I told you that I'll give it back to you, remember?"said Sora.

Flash back

It was two years ago, Sora and Kairi were 14 year old. Both of them were at the secret waterway at Traverse Town.

"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me"said Kairi.

"Don't worry I will"said Sora.

"Promise?"said Kairi.

"Promise"said Sora.

"Don't ever forget. Where ever you go, I'm always with you"said Kairi.

End of Flash back.

"Well thank you for giving it back to me"said Kairi. She kiss Sora on the cheek.

They look at each other and then they both kiss.

"Sora! Kairi!" yelled Riku.

Sora and Kairi stop kissing and saw Riku running up to them. Riku stop runnig and looked down while catching his breath.

"Sora, Kairi"said Riku.

"What is it, Riku"said Kairi.

"You guys get on the ship fast"said Riku while looking up to his friends.

"Why?"said Sora.

"Because Havoc is coming here"said Riku.

"Okay but first"said Sora. He looked at Kairi.

"How about one more kiss?"said Sora.

"You guys hurry up, Havoc could be here any minute"said Riku.

Sora and Kairi kiss one more time.

"Ah! I see now!" said a voice behind them.

Sora and Kairi stop kissing and they look behind them. Riku look too.

Behind them, there stood Havoc holding the bags of jewels.

Dun, Dun, Dun!

End of Chapter 19

Please Review to see what happens next!


	20. Chapter 20 were safe now

Love at Sea

Chapter 20

"We're safe now"

Havoc stood there looking furiously at Sora.

"Who are you?"said Havoc half drunk, "and why are you kissing my girl". Then he dropped the bangs of jewels.

"I'm Sora"said Sora, "you probably heard of me". He let go of Kairi and told her to get behind him.

"Also Kairi is not your girl, she is my girl"said Sora while smiling at Kairi.

"Why would she want you if she has me?"said Havoc.

"Because"said Kairi, "I love Sora".

"my dear you must be sick or something because."said Havoc.

Kairi interrupted Havoc.

"Yeah I'm sick of you! You kidnaped me from my home! You told me Sora was dead! You put my friend in the dungeon! And you think I love you! Why would anyone love you! I don't love you! I don't even like you!"yelled Kairi.

"Whoa! Kairi!"said Riku, "I never thought you would be that mean".

Havoc had collapsed on the floor when he heard this.

"Whoa! What happen to him?"said Sora.

"I guess he drank to many beers"said Riku, "and a good thing too, he would've kill you Sora, he'll probably will forget what happen, so were safe now".

"so what do we do with him?"asked Kairi.

"I guess we have to take him to the ship"said Riku.

"Okay you get his legs and I will get his arms"said Sora.

Sora picked up Havoc's arms and Riku picked up Havoc's legs. Kairi got the bags of jewels. They carried Havoc to the ship.

At the ship,

"Man he's heavy"said Sora while putting Havoc into Havoc's room.

"I think my back hurts"said Riku while placing his right arm behind his back. They left Havoc in his room sleeping.

"I can't believe this had to happen and I was having a good time with you, Sora"said Kairi.

"Yeah me too"said Sora.

"You two were on a date huh?"said Riku.

"At least I could get one"said Sora.

"I could get a date!"said Riku furiously.

"Sure"said Sora.

"Oh yeah, you owe me Sora"said Riku.

"Okay what do you want"said Sora.

"Not right now, you'll pay me back later"said Riku.

"Come on let's go to sleep before the rest of the pirates come back"said Riku.

"Okay, but first I want to look at something"said Kairi.

"Okay then, we'll be in our rooms"said Riku while he and Sora entered their rooms.

Kairi slowly walked up to the edge of the ship and looked at the moon. She then took out her lucky charm and thought about Sora.

"I wish this night will never end"said Kairi. She then heard some footsteps behind her.

"Sora, I know that's you"said Kairi.

"How do you know? I was trying to get you back from earlier"said Sora while standing next to Kairi looking at the moon.

"Yeah I wish this night will never end too"said Sora while placing one arm around of Kairi's waist.

Kairi then snuggle close to Sora. They looked at the moon for a couple of minutes until they heard the pirate crew coming.

"Well we better go"said Kairi, "see you tomorrow".

"see ya"said Sora. Sora and Kairi left and went to their rooms.

end of chapter 20

I know this chapter sucks, but right now I'm having writer's block. So please review!


	21. Chapter 21 havoc's dream

Love at Sea

Chapter 21

Havoc's Dream

Kairi woke up early the next day. She couldn't wait to see her friends especially Sora. She quickly brush her hair and went outside.

She looked around the upper deck, she saw Sora and Riku wearing their disguises. They were both sitting down on the barrels while everyone was working. She walked up to her friends.

"Hey"said Kairi.

"Hey"said Sora and Riku bored.

"Wow, sounds like your having fun here"said Kairi sarcastically.

"Were just bored"said Riku.

"I wish there was something we could do" groaned Sora.

"How about work?"asked Kairi.

"Naw! I'm lazy"said Sora while looking down on his feet.

"You lazy bum"said Kairi. Kairi laughed.

Kairi then thought about last time. Havoc almost discovered her and Sora, but luckily Havoc have been drinking, he fell to unconscious.

"So has Havoc get out of his room yet?"asked Kairi while sitting down on one of the barrels next to Riku.

"No, why? Do you like him?"said Riku smiling.

Sora looked up to Kairi when he heard this.

"Of course not! Ew! That's disgusting!"said Kairi.

"I'm just joking!"said Riku while laughing..

Kairi punch Riku in the arm

"Ow!"said Riku while rubbing his arm.

"Yeah"said Sora while he punched Riku in his other arm.

"Ow! Why you did that for!"said Riku while rubbing his other arm.

"That's for joking"said Sora.

"I wonder if Havoc forgot about yesterday" said Kairi.

"Yeah, he better or else I'll be dead"said Sora.

"Don't you mean we?"asked Riku.

"Yeah, I forgot you were in you know"said Sora quietly.

Suddenly, Havoc came out of his room. He looked around his ship, he saw his crew working except for Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Havoc walked up to them.

"Havoc is awake"said Kairi while looking at Havoc walking toward them. She then looked at Sora and Riku. They had their eyes close, they had their hands like they were praying. They were whispering "please make Havoc forget about yesterday" repeatedly.

Havoc was now standing next to them.

"Jack, Tom what are you doing?"said Havoc.

Riku and Sora stop whispering and looked up to Havoc.

"Oh nothing"said Sora, "come on Captain take a seat".

"why not"said Havoc while sitting down next to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi"said Havoc while placing his arm around Kairi.

"Uh... hello"said Kairi while taking off his arm around her.

"You know what? I had this weird dream last night"said Havoc.

"About what?"asked Riku.

"Well I dream that we all were on the beach and I saw Jack kissing my girl, Kairi. And Jack took off his eye patch and he said that he was Sora."said Havoc while laughing.

Sora gulped.

"But it was a dream. It ain't real"said Havoc.

"Yeah"said Riku.

"So when are we heading now?"said Sora.

"Will I was thinking about traveling to a little town, but it's gonna take four days to get there"said Havoc.

"Then let's set sail today, we have all the supplies we need"said Riku.

"Okay then, I'll tell the crew about it"said Havoc while getting up and left them.

"I can't stand him!"said Sora.

"Jack calm down, the crew"said Kairi quietly.

The pirates stop working and looked at Sora.

"Who's Jack? Oh yeah that's me"said Sora, "what are you guys looking at! Get back to work!".

The pirates went back to work.

"Well Jack, you almost lost your cover"said Riku.

"Sorry I forgot"said Sora.

Havoc came back and stand next to Riku.

"Okay we're setting sail"said Havoc, "well I'll be at my room". Havoc left and went inside his room while a evil grin appeared in his face.

"All I have to do is my plan to go correctly as plan and Jack or I will say Sora will be dead" thought Havoc.

End of chapter 21

please review!


	22. Chapter 22 Havoc's Plan

Love at Sea

Chapter 22

Havoc's plan

Kairi saw the evil grin on Havoc's face while he was leaving them.

"What is he smiling about"Kairi thought.

She saw her friends talking.

"Kairi"said Sora while looking at Kairi.

Kairi looked at Sora.

"Oh nothing"said Sora, "come on let's go to Kairi's room".

Riku, Sora, and Kairi stood up and went to the lower deck to Kairi's room.

"So what did you guys do last night?"asked Riku while sitting down on a chair. Kairi and Sora sat together on Kairi's bed.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and blushed.

"Well Sora gave me back my lucky charm"said Kairi, "I had a great time with Sora last night".

Sora blushed a light shade of pink.

Kairi's hand was now on top of Sora's left hand.

"I also had a good time with you"said Sora.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other's eyes.

Riku then coughed when Sora's and Kairi's face were getting closer to each other.

"You know that I'm here"said Riku.

Sora and Kairi stop looking at each other and look at Riku.

"Well I better go before you two start making out"said Riku while heading to the door.

"I see you two love birds later"said Riku while leaving the room.

Kairi and Sora sat there quielty looking at Riku leave the room.

"Riku needs a girlfriend"said Sora.

Kairi giggled.

"Sora, could you tell me one of your adventures?"asked Kairi.

"Sure"said Sora, "okay me, Donald, and Goofy traveled to..."

Back to Riku.

"Well I better go help Havoc plan for a route to this island"thought Riku.

Riku went up the stairs and head to Havoc's room.

Moments later, Riku was now in front of Havoc's door.

He was about to turn the door's knob and enter the room, but he heard Havoc talking. Rikuy listened to Havoc talking.

"I need you to spy on Jack"said Havoc to one on the pirates.

"Why, Captain"asked the pirate.

"Because Jack is not a pirate, he's that Sora kid my darling was talking about when we kidnaped her from Destiny Islands. That Sora kid is smooching with my Kairi"said Havoc, "that is why tonight, when this Sora kid is alone on the upper deck. And I'm going to kill this him".

"Oh no Sora"whispered Riku. He turn around.

Havoc's door slowly open. Riku turn around. Everything went black for Riku. He fall down straight to the ground.

"That's for eaves drooping, you block head"said Havoc while looking at the unconscious Riku on the floor. Havoc hit Riku on the head with the hard part of his sword.

Back to Sora and Kairi.

"Kairi, would you meet me tonight in the upper deck?"asked Sora.

"Sure, it would be a date"said Kairi while smiling at the burnette.

Sora smiled at her.

"But what will I wear?"Kairi said.

"Just look in your closet"said Sora.

"Okay.."said Kairi.

Kairi walked over to her closet and opened it. There, there was a light pink dress and short white gloves (it's different from the other pink dress). It didn't have straps and it was a little shorter from the other dress.

"It's beautiful"said Kairi.

"I knew you would like it"said Sora.

"How do you get these dresses?"asked Kairi.

"I told you the three fairies gave them to me"said Sora.

"Then how do you put them in my closet?"asked Kairi while examined the dress.

"I have my way"said Sora.

Kairi put the dress back in the closet and sat down next to Sora.

"So what have you been doing while I was sealing keyholes?"asked Sora.

Kairi explain what she was doing while Sora was sealing keyholes.

End of chapter 22

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23 where's riku

Love at Sea

Chapter 23

Where's Riku?

"Uh...where am I?"said Riku, barely waking up. He woke up in the dungeon.

"What the"said Riku, trying to get up. He stood up and realized his hands were chain to a wall.

Suddenly, he heard some foot steps, he could see someone's outline in the darkness. It was coming up to him.

"Hello Tom"

The person was up to Riku, Riku looked up. It was Havoc.

"Uh hello Captain"said Riku, "uh why am I here? And why am I, chained up to the wall?".

"This here is the dungeon, here is where we put back stabbing landlubbers just like you"said Havoc while walking around Riku.

"What do you mean?"asked Riku.

"I'm not stupid!"said Havoc, "I know all of it".

"oh shit!"thought Riku.

"Huh?"questioned Riku.

"I knew all along that you are not a real pirate. I knew your friends with that Sora kid, Riku"said Havoc, "I know all about it since I first met you two".

"now your going to stay here until you die. Tonight Sora is going to die and Kairi will be mine"he said.

Havoc left the dungeon and locked it.

"Oh no Sora, Kairi"thought Riku.

"I gotta stop Havoc, but how? I'm chained to the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay then I see you later"said Sora while leaving Kairi's room.

"See ya"said Kairi.

"Where's Riku?"Sora thought, "probably he's uf!".

He had bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where your going! You"

Sora looked up at the person.

"Oh captain Havoc, what are you doing here?"asked Sora.

"Oh uh nothing"said Havoc, "well I'll be going now". Havoc left in a hurry.

"Why was he in a hurry?"thought Sora. He looked up at where Havoc came from.

"Why was he in the dungeon? Well I better go look for Riku".

Then he walked up to the stairs to the upper deck.

Sora looked around on the upper deck. Riku was no where to be found.

"Where could he be? He thought. Sora walked up in front of Havoc's room. He looked down on everyone. He still couldn't find Riku.

"Hmm maybe he's with Havoc"

Sora turned around and knocked on Havoc's door.

"Come in"said a voice inside.

Sora entered the room. He saw Havoc sitting down on his big chair.

"Captain, have you seen Tom?"asked Sora.

"No I haven't"said Havoc, "why?".

"oh nothing"Sora said.

"Well go back to your post"said Havoc while shooing Sora with his left hand.

"Aye, aye Captain"said Sora. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Soon Sora, you'll meet your end and Kairi will be mine" said Havoc smiling evilly.

End of chapter 23

Sorry if this chapter is short.

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24 busted

Love at Sea

Chapter 24

Busted

"Kairi, have you seen Riku?"asked Sora while barging into her room.

Kairi turned around. "No, why?".

"I can't find Riku any where"said Sora.

"Well I'm sure he's okay"she said.

"Yeah, but it seems strange, he just disappeared" He said.

"Hmm"Kairi said.

"Well I better go"said Sora while leaving the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit!"said Riku while struggling to get free.

"It's no use". He sat down on the floor.

Then he heard a door close, he quickly got up and struggled again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?"said Sora, he heard some noises.

"It's probably nothing" he said and continue his way toward the upper deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stop struggling, he heard some foot steps going up to the upper deck.

"Dammit"

"I wish someone would let me out of here".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm getting bored, I'm going outside"said Kairi, while leaving the room.

Riku heard another door close, again he quickly got up and struggled again. He looked out of the window. He could see Kairi.

"What's that sound?"said Kairi.

"I think it's coming from the dungeon".

Kairi made her way to the dungeon. When she reach the dungeon, the sound stopped.

"Kairi! Kairi!"

"Huh?"said Kairi, she looked inside the dungeon, through the window. She could see Riku, he was in a chain.

"Riku!"she yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Kairi hurry go get Sora! I need to tell you guys something important"Riku yelled.

Kairi did what she was told. She went up and go get Sora. 5 minutes later, She came back with Sora.

"Riku? Why are you in there"asked Sora.

"Never mind about that!" Riku yelled.

The next few minutes, Riku told Kairi and Sora about Havoc's plan.

"So he's planning to kill me"asked Sora.

"Yes I am"said a voice behind them.

Sora and Kairi turned around. They saw Havoc and the pirate crew behind Havoc. They had their swords in their hands. They had a angry look in their face, except for Havoc. He was smiling evilly.

Sora motioned Kairi to get behind him. Kairi did what she was told.

"Hello Sora, I see you know about my plan" said Havoc.

End of chapter 24

sorry if this chapter is short


	25. Chapter 25 devil's grin

Love at Sea

Chapter 25

The Devil's Grin

"Hello Sora, I see you Riku told you about my plan"said Havoc.

Sora snarled at Havoc.

"Now you must die" he said.

He was about to swing his sword at Sora, but Sora quickly got his sword from his belt and block the attack.

"I see that your quick, but no matter, your still going to die" said Havoc.

Havoc continue to fight Sora, Sora fought back.

"Kairi what's happening?"asked Riku.

He couldn't see Havoc and Sora fighting.

"You know that Havoc know about me and Sora and you and Sora aren't really pirates?"asked Kairi.

"Yeah"said Riku.

"Well Havoc's here and he's fighting Sora"said Kairi, "I hope Sora doesn't get hurt".

"Don't worry. Remember that me and Sora always practice sword fighting on Destiny Islands"said Riku.

Havoc knocked Sora to the ground, he swing his sword at Sora. Sora blocked the attack. Havoc knocked Sora's sword out of Sora's hand.

Sora still on the ground, looked up at Havoc. He was smiling at him.

It reminded him about how his cold hearted enemy, Ansem, smiled at him. It was an evil smile, his eyes appeared soulless.

Havoc pointed his sword at Sora.

"Any last words before you die?"asked Havoc.

Sora stand up and looked at Kairi. She was sweet and innocent, yet she tried to act brave when she got scared. Right now, there was fear in her eyes. She couldn't bare to watch what they were about to do to him.

"Kairi, no matter what, I will still be with you. As long you remembered me, I will be in your heart. I love you. You are my light. Don't you forget that"said Sora,

Kairi's eyes were filled with tears. She ran toward Sora. She hugged him tight.

"Sora I love you too"she said, while crying on his chest.

Sora hugged her back. He removed her bangs away from her face.

"That's better now I can see your beautiful face"he said.

Kairi looked up at Sora. He had tear in his eyes, a tear ran on his cheek. Kairi wiped the tear away.

"Thanks"whispered Sora.

"Sora, I don't want you to die" said Kairi.

Havoc was getting disgusted, he couldn't bare to watch his "love" being with Sora. He mentioned his crew to stop Kairi and Sora. The they pirates followed his order's, one of them grabbed Kairi, the other two grabbed Sora. They made Sora to walk up to Havoc, they shoved him to the floor. Sora landed on his knees. He looked up to Havoc with a snarl.

"How touching!"said Havoc, "now it's the time to meet your death".

"Sora!"yelled Kairi.

"Sora"also yelled Riku who was listening what they were saying.

"Kairi"said Sora, "Riku take care of her".

Kairi punch one of the pirates that was grabbing her in the stomach very hard. The pirate let go of her. Then she grabbed the other pirate arm and twisted it and put his arm on his back. She then kicked the pirate's back, she let go of him. The pirate shoved the other pirate, who was bending over his injured stomach, this made both of them fall to the ground. She ran toward Sora.

Havoc was about to swing his sword at Sora.

End of chapter 25 please review if you want to know what happens next.


	26. Chapter 26 THE DEVIL'S DEAL

Love at Sea

Chapter 26

The Devil's Deal

Havoc was about to swing his sword at Sora.

"Don't you hurt him!"yelled Kairi as she bend down and hugged Sora.

"Kairi!"yelled Sora and Riku.

Havoc's sword was up to Kairi's face.

"What?"he asked.

Kairi and Sora got up.

"I said I will do anything if you don't hurt Sora and Riku" Kairi said.

"Fine then you have to marry me"said Havoc, he put his sword back into his belt.

"I accept"she said.

"Okay then let the sharks deal with Sora and Riku"said Havoc.

"No!"yelled Kairi.

"Tomorrow, Sora and Riku will die!"yelled Havoc, "in two days Me and Kairi are to be wed".

"You said you wouldn't hurt them"yelled Kairi.

"I'm a man of my word, I won't hurt them, the sharks will" said Havoc, "take my bride to be to her room. And put Sora into the dungeon".

A pirate grabbed Kairi and took her into her room. Two other pirates grabbed Sora by the arms. One of the other pirates opened the dungeon's door. They shoved Sora in and ram him into the stone wall.

Sora moaned.

"Shut up!"yelled one of the pirates.

They chained his wrist to the wall.

"I hope you have a wonderful stay on my ship"said Havoc.

The pirates got out if the dungeon. They locked the door behind them.

Everyone soon left the lower deck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later,

"I need to get out of here!'yelled Sora.

"I'm going to kill that son of a-"

"Sora!"interrupted Riku.

"What!"yelled Sora.

"Calm down"replied Riku.

"Calm down! Calm down! Riku! We're going to get killed tomorrow! Kairi is getting married! And you want me to calm down!"yelled Sora.

"Sora! Shut up!"yelled Riku.

Sora stare at his friend, he had never yell at him. He then looked down at his legs.

"Look, I don't want to die either and I don't want Kairi to get married"said Riku.

"But yelling won't save us or save Kairi, but I promise that we'll find a way to save her".

"Riku, thanks"said Sora while looking up at his friend.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Hey Sora, I was just wandering. Remember in Never Land. How did you saved yourself from getting eaten from the crocodile?"Riku asked.

"Oh that was easy"said Sora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi was in her room, she was sitting on a chair in front of her desk.

She opened a drawer in the desk. In the drawer, there was ler lucky charm. She grabbed it and looked at it.

"Sora"she whispered, tears filled her eyes. She hold the charm tightly and ran out of her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?"asked Sora.

"Hear what?"Riku asked.

"Look listen"said Sora.

They both sat there quietly, listening to the strange voice. They could hear fast footsteps and someone crying.

"Did you hear it?"asked Sora.

"Yeah it sounded like"said Riku.

Before he could finish, Kairi appeared through the window.

"Kairi!"yelled Sora and Riku.

"Sora! Riku! I'm sorry!"she yelled, bursting out in tears.

"Kairi! Calm down"said Riku.

"Kairi, please stop crying. I don't like to see you cry"said Sora.

Kairi wipe her tears away from her face.

"I don't want to marry Havoc, I want to be with you, Sora"she said, "now because of me, you and Riku are going to get killed".

"It wasn't your fault"said Riku.

"Yeah he cheated on the parley"said Sora.

Riku and Kairi looked at Sora with confusion.

"What's parley?"Riku asked.

"And you call yourself a pirate?"said Sora.

"I'm not a pirate"said Riku.

"Jack Sparrow, a real pirate, told me that a parley is like a deal"said Sora.

"Okay, pirate boy"said Riku.

"Look Kairi, We'll be okay"said Sora.

"But your going to get killed"said Kairi.

"I promise"said Sora.

"But"

Kairi looked at Sora, he was looking at her with a smile.

She reach toward him, she almost reached him. Sora try to reach her, he could only reach for her hand.

They grabbed each other's hand. They look into each other eyes.

"A hem"Riku coughed.

Sora and Kairi stop looking at each other and looked at Riku. They chuckled.

They let go of each other. Kairi sat down on the floor next to the door.

"Sora, would you tell me one of your adventures?"Kairi asked.

"Sure"said Sora, "do you mind Riku?"

"Oh no, tell us one of your adventures"said Riku.

Sora told Riku and Kairi about his adventures. Kairi and Riku were sitting on the floor quielty.

End of chapter 26

PLEASE REVIEW!

THERE, ARELY IF YOU HUG ME I'LL BEAT YOU UP!

JUST KIDDING! MAYBE!

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FANFIC! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREAT!


	27. Chapter 27 death

Love at Sea

Chapter 27

Death

"And that's what happened in Pride Lands"said Sora finishing his story.

"Kairi, I can't wait till we travel to many different words"said Sora.

"Kairi? Kairi?"

"Sora, I think she's sleeping"said Riku.

Sora stood up, he could see Kairi's head leaning against the door.

"She look like an angel"he thought.

"We shouldn't wake her up"said Riku.

"Yeah"Sora said. He sat down on the floor, he saw Riku in a corner. He was preparing to go to sleep.

"Night"Riku said.

"Night"said Sora.

Riku closed his eyes, he soon fell fast asleep.

Sora sat there alone, his two friends were sleeping.

He was thinking about tomorrow, will he and Riku die? Will Kairi get married?

He had a lot of thoughts in his mind.

About thinking about 5 minutes, he soon fell asleep.

"Wake up!"

"Huh?"said Sora.

"Wake up! You numskulls!"

Sora and Riku woke up. They saw some of the pirates in front of the door.

"Come on get them out of here! Come on Havoc is waiting!"said pirate number one.

One of the pirates opened the dungeon's door, they unlocked Sora's and Riku's chains. They grabbed them by the arms. They took them outside of the dungeon.

"Where's Kairi?"whispered Riku to Sora.

"I don't know"whispered Sora.

The pirates took them outside to the upper deck.

It was morning. The sky was dark and grey. It seem is was about to rain.

The pirates took Sora and Riku in front of Havoc. They let go of them and shoved them to the floor.

"Hello boys"said Havoc, he was smiling at them.

"Where's Kairi!"yelled Sora.

"Oh Kairi's here look behind you"said Havoc.

Sora and Riku look behind them, they could see Kairi . A pirate was grabbing her.

"Now are you ready to die?"said Havoc.

"Take these landlubbers to the plank!".

One of the pirates grabbed Sora and Riku. They force them to walk on the plank.

"Sora!"yelled Kairi.

"Kairi!"yelled Sora.

"Now get going"said Havoc.

Pirates were trying to point Riku and Sora with their swords.

They walked slowly to the edge of the ship.

"Okay this is it"said Riku out loud.

"But before I go"said Sora, "Kairi remember what I told you, I will always be with you".

Kairi began to cry.

"Riku, remember the plan"whispered Sora.

"Don't wasting time!"yelled Havoc. He push Riku and Sora, both of them fell into the water.

They heard a splash.

Kairi tried to run over to where Sora and Riku were standing.

But couldn't, because of the pirate.

"You monster!"yelled Kairi to Havoc, "you killed them!".

Havoc laughed.

"Now because of you, they're gone!"yelled Kairi.

Rain started to pour. Today was a dark and gruesome day for Kairi. Her love and her friend died. She couldn't stop thinking about them, but most of all she would miss her love, Sora.

Kairi was in her room, crying on her bed.

"Sora, Riku"she whispered.

"Now because of me, they're gone!" she cried out.

"I promise that I will never love again!".

Kairi cried and cried for the rest of the day.

End of chapter 27

please review!

Sorry everyone about Sora and Riku dieing, but don't stop reading it isn't over yet. Is Riku and Sora really dead?

Please review to find out!


	28. Chapter 28 Dead or Alive

Love at Sea

Chapter 28

Dead or Alive

For the rest of the day (it's now in the middle of the night), Kairi was in her room. She cried over her bed. Next to her (on top of her bed), there was her lucky charm.

"I can't believe it, there gone"she thought.

" I wish Sora was here with me, now because of me, he's gone. Sora and Riku are gone".

She then felt someone sat down on her bed. Someone had put their hand over her hand.

"Kairi, it wasn't your fault. Please don't cry"

Kairi looked up to this mysterious person. She looked like a mess. Her hair was kind of mess up, her bangs were in front of her face, tears were running down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe her eyes, when she looked up.

She was stun, as if she saw a ghost. She was looking at the person she cared dear for.

"Sora?"she whispered.

Sora was sitting down on her bed. He was smiling one of his trade marks smile at her. He removed Kairi's bangs from her face.

"There"he said.

Kairi was still stun. Sora spotted Kairi's lucky charm next to him. He removed his hand over Kairi and grabbed the charm. He then looked at Kairi.

"What's the matter, Kairi?"he asked, "it's as though you seen a ghost".

"Your alive? Your alive!" she yelled.

She flung herself to him. She hugged him very tight as though she would never let go of him.

"Well of course I'm alive. If I weren't, why would I be here with you?"said Sora.

"I promised you that I would be okay"he said.

Kairi let go of Sora. She couldn't be any more happier. She was with the person she love. She didn't have a care in the world, when she was around him. She knew they were made to be together.

"Well Kairi, I have to go"said Sora. He stood up. He put Kairi's lucky charm on her bed. He walked toward the door.

"Please Sora! Don't go!"Kairi yelled. She tried to reach Sora.

"Don't go!".

She fell down with a loud thud. She woke up.

"Sora!"she yelled.

Sora wasn't there.

"Was I dreaming?"she thought, "Is Sora really alive or dead".

Kairi look on top of her bed. Her lucky charm was still there. It look as though it was never been moved.

"Sora"she whispered.

End of Chapter 28

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29 No Riku No Sora

Love at Sea

Chapter 29

No Riku No Sora

The next day, Kairi was sound asleep in her room.

"Kairi, Kairi"said a familiar voice.

"Huh? Sora?" Kairi said, half asleep.

"Kairi wake up"said the voice again.

Kairi opened her eyes. Sora was beside her bed, he was smiling at her.

"Wake up sleepy head"he said.

Kairi rubbed her eyes. Sora disappeared.

"I was only imagining it. I better wake up"she thought.

She got out of bed. She grabbed her brush from her desk and start brushing her hair.

While brushing her hair, there was a knock on her door.

"Your wedding is at sunset"said a voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting married today"she thought.

She spotted her lucky charm on the floor. She picked it up.

"Sora"she whispered.

"I wish you were here".

She walked over to her desk. She put her brush on her desk. Then she pulled out a drawer. She put her lucky charm in it, then she push the drawer back in the desk.

She walked to the door and left the room.

It was a cloudy day, seagulls were flying over the sky.

It was noon, as usual everyone was working. Captain Havoc was up on a balcony watching everyone work.

Kairi looked around, everyone was busy.

Without Sora and Riku, it was boring. Both of them make everyday fun. They would make Kairi smile and laugh especially Sora. Now she's miserable, lonely, and without Sora, she's lost all hope.

Kairi walked over to the other side of the ship where no one was there. When she got there, she watch out to sea. Being here brought back memories to Kairi. This is where she was reunited with her friend and love, Sora, they were separated from each other for two years. Where she kissed Sora for the first time, where they were reunited with their friend, Riku.

Kairi heard some footsteps behind her. She turned and looked. She quickly turn around.

"What do you want, Havoc"she said.

"Nothing, just seeing the view"Havoc said.

"Then go away"she said.

"I can't believe it were getting married"he said.

"Go away"she said again.

"And now Sora and Riku are gone"he said.

"Shut up! I'm not getting married with you! Because of you they're gone!"Kairi yelled.

"Whoa! Someone's in a bad mood!"said Havoc.

"No matter, were still getting married at sunset".

"I'm not going to marry you!"yelled Kairi.

"No, then I guess, my crew will have to go to Destiny Islands and meet your friends"said Havoc.

"Selphie, Wakka, Tidus"Kairi thought.

"You monster! Fine I'll marry you!"yelled Kairi.

"Good. The wedding is in four hours"said Havoc.

Kairi walked to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi was in her room, laying down on her bed, thinking about Sora. Three hours have pass since Kairi yelled at Havoc.

There was a knock on the door.

"Go away!"Kairi yelled.

"Your wedding is in one hour"said the voice.

"Well I better go get ready"Kairi thought.

She got off of her bed and open her closet. She pulled out her pink dress that Sora gave her.

"Sora"she thought.

Kairi changed into the dress. She walked over to her dress and pulled out her drawer. She grabbed her lucky charm. She sat down on her bed and examine the charm. A tear ran down her cheek.

There was a knock on the door.

Kairi wiped the tear away.

"What!"she yelled.

"Your wedding"said a voice.

"I'm coming!"she yelled.

"Well this is it"she thought.

Kairi got up from her bed, she put her charm on her bed, and walked to the door. She left the room.

END OF CHAPTER 29 PLEASE REVIEW!

THE STORY IS ALMOST GOING TO AN END!

WILL KAIRI GET MARRIED!

YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FANFIC!


	30. Chapter 30 wedding

Love at Sea

Chapter 30

Wedding

Kairi's POV

As I walked up to the upper deck, one step at a time, I realize that no one is going to save me. If Sora and Riku were truly alive, they would have already rescued me. I know now that Sora and Riku aren't coming back. But I wish they were alive,

I would have Sora in my arms. I would never let go of him.

A few more steps to go until I get married. I don't want to get married with Havoc, but I have to or they'll go to Destiny Islands and kill Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. I can't let them do that to them.

One more step and I'll get married.

There's no turning back, I have to do this even though I don't like it. Sora, Riku I will always remember you guys in my heart.

Even though you guys aren't here, you two will always be there by my side. Riku, Sora thank you. Thanks for everything you two done for me, especially you, Sora.

Well here goes nothing.

Not Kairi's POV

Kairi was up in the upper deck. The sky was grey, it seem it was about to rain. Kairi look around. It wasn't like a fancy wedding. Everyone was dress the same. There was a long carpet that reaches toward Kairi through the place where Havoc was. On both side of the carpet, there was a line of pirates. They had thier swords up in the air.

Havoc looked at Kairi, he had a big smile on his face. Kairi looked at Havoc, she snarl at him. Havoc just chuckled when he saw the expression on her face. Kairi kept on thinking about Sora. She walked down the aisle slowly.

"Sora, I miss you"she thought.

Kairi looked around her while walking down the aisle. It seem is was short by two people. Kairi felt a rain drop fell on top of her head. Kairi looked up, raindrops began falling from the sky. She continue her way down the aisle. She was now next to Havoc. The pirates lowered their weapons and put them under their belt.

"You look beautiful"said Havoc.

"Shut up!"yelled Kairi.

"It's a shame Sora is not here"said Havoc.

Kairi ignored him.

"Too bad but who cares!"he said.

"I care!"yelled Kairi, "I love him!".

Havoc stared at Kairi, then he chuckled.

"You must be getting sick"said Havoc.

"I'm not sick! I love Sora!"she yelled.

"No matter your still going to marry me whether you like it or not. If your not, then what about your friends at Destiny Islands? They won't like it when we go to your island. Don't you care about them?"he said.

"I do"whispered Kairi.

"Then you have no choice, you have to marry me"said Havoc.

"Bastard"thought Kairi.

They stood there, silence for a minute.

Then a pirate came out of Havoc's room, he walked in front of Havoc and Kairi.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's raining"said the pirate.

"No matter! Just start it"said Havoc.

"Okay"said the pirate.

"Before we start"he said, "are there anyone who refuse these two to not get married?".

Everybody stood silence. Havoc and Kairi looked around. Everyone knew if they opposed they were going to be killed by Havoc. There still stood there in silence. Havoc smiled.

"Well"said the pirate that was posing as a father (A/N: He's not really a father for all of you who are confuse, he's just posing as one for now).

"I do!"yelled someone.

Havoc quickly turn around. Kairi turned around. Everyone looked around.

"Who said that!"yelled Havoc furiously.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well!"yelled Havoc.

"It was I!"yelled the voice again.

"Show yourself coward!"yelled Havoc.

"This person sounds familiar"thought Kairi.

"Havoc I thought you were smart! But I guess your just a pathetic landlubber!"said the voice.

"Show yourself!"yelled Havoc.

"Well look up!"yelled the voice.

Everyone looked up, their mouth were wide open. They couldn't believe it. Kairi suddenly was happy. Havoc also couldn't believe who he was seeing at.

END OF CHAPTER 30

PLEASE REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!

THANKS TO ALL THE READERS WHO READ THIS CHAPTER!


	31. Chapter 31 reunion with friends

Love at Sea

Chapter 31

Reunion

"Riku! Sora!" yell Kairi happily.

On the mast, Riku and Sora were hanging from a net.

"Hey Kairi!" said Riku and Sora.

"I knew you two weren't dead!" she yell.

"Of course not!" said Riku.

"I told you that we were going to be okay. I would never lie to you" said Sora.

"Speaking of promises, I believe this is yours" he said. Sora threw something at Kairi.

Kairi caught it. "My lucky charm? But how did you get it?" she ask.

"I went to your room" said Sora.

"So I wasn't dreaming" she said.

"No, Sora wanted to make sure you were okay. That's why he came into your room while you were sleeping" said Riku.

"I told you my plan work" said Sora to Riku.

"I guess you don't owe me anymore" said Riku.

"Thanks you guys" said Kairi.

Sora and Riku look at Havoc, he was dumbstruck.

"What's the matter, Havoc" said Sora.

"Is as though you just seen a ghost" said Riku.

Havoc change his expression. "But how? You two walked the plank. We saw you did it" said Havoc.

"We had a plan" said Riku.

"And you fell for it. You forgot one thing Havoc. Every pirate know this. You have to know your enemy before you kill him" said Sora.

"Then how did you two saved yourself from the water infested sharks?" said one of the pirates.

"We flew" said Riku.

"Ha! You two landlubbers flew! Ha!" laugh Havoc.

"If you believe, you can do anything" said Riku.

"I learned that from one of my friends" said Sora (A/N: IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW, PETER PAN TAUGHT HIM THIS IN KH1 FOR YOUR INFORMATION).

Havoc and the crew were still laughing. Sora and Riku let go of the net. Both of them were now falling straight to the ground. When they were about to hit the floor, Sora and Riku were gliding.

Havoc and the crew stop laughing and look at the two flying boys.

"Havoc you are one stupid captain. Don't underestimate your enemies" said Sora.

Sora and Riku landed on the floor.

"Sora! Riku!" yell Kairi as she hug both of her friends.

"I thought I lost you two" she said.

"Don't worry Kairi" said Riku.

"Yeah we're here" said Sora., "I promise that we go home".

"Ah!" yell Havoc. He was about to stab Sora.

Sora quickly push Kairi and Riku away from him. He block the attack with his sword.

"I can't let you destroy my marriage" said Havoc.

"Sora, Havoc said if I don't marry him, he'll kill Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus" said Kairi.

"Don't worry Kairi. You don't have to marry him" said Riku.

"We're going to kill this bastard" said Sora.

"Ha!" yell Havoc, "Your outnumbered".

The crew were surrounding him. (A/N: OKAY THERE ARE 36 PIRATES IN THE CREW FOR YOUR INFORMATION. I KNOW THAT'S A LOT).

"Kairi get to a safe place" said Sora.

"No I won't leave you" said Kairi.

"Kairi, I don't want you to get hurt" said Sora.

"Me neither. I won't leave you" said Kairi.

"Please Kairi. You won't leave me, you'll be right here" said Sora while placing his hand over his heart.

"Please Kairi" he said.

"Okay then" said Kairi. She walked up to the balcony.

Sora and Riku were back to back, their swords in their hands, waiting to attack the pirates.

"Riku, how much you can take?" ask Sora.

"Well let see. There are 36 of them and two of us. Well I could take all of them on, but it won't be a fair fight and I know that you want some action. And this is going to be easy, they are pathetic" said Riku.

"Okay this is what we do: I'll take this side and you take the other side" said Sora.

"Deal" said Riku, "So are you ready to fight?".

"I been waiting for this day to come ever since I got here" said Sora.

"So is that a yes?" ask Riku.

"Yes" said Sora.

"So what about Havoc?"

"Don't worry. He'll be easy, I'll take care of him" said Sora.

Havoc smiled when he heard this, Sora smiled at him.

"Everyone Attack!" yell Havoc, "I'll be in my room". Then he head toward his room.

"What a chicken!" yell Sora.

The 8 crew members walked toward Riku and Sora, waiting to attack them.

END OF CHAPTER 31

SORRY IF IT'S SHORT BUT I WANT TO CREATE SUSPENSE

SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. Chapter 32 The Battle

Love at Sea

Chapter 32

The Battle

2: imjackie, I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT THEN! MU HA HA!

2: kaghieiluver: I DO HAVE A LIFE! SO SHUT UP OR ELSE!

2: everyone: I'm sorry it took to long to update. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'M POOR!

The pirates that were surrounding our young brave heros were walking toward them.

Riku and Sora charge toward them, they knocked down six pirates.

"So how are you doing?" ask Riku while stabbing a pirate in his back, then pushing him off to the ocean.

"I'm fine, what about you?" ask Sora while blocking a attack. The pirate was pushing Sora to the ground by using his sword. Sora struggled to push the pirate off of him. Sora punch the pirate in the stomach really hard, then push the pirate off of him.

"Me too! You tired?" ask Riku.

"No. Why should I? This is easy! What about you?" replied Sora.

"Same here" said Riku. Another pirate came up to Riku.

Sora stabbed the pirate in his stomach.

"Well I'm going to the other side of the ship. Can you handle it here?" Sora ask.

"Sure" replied Riku, "Piece of cake".

Sora ran to the other side of the ship. The pirate hit Riku in the stomach.

"You thought it would be that simply to beat me? Well your wrong" said Riku. He stabbed the pirate in his arm then on his heart.

Now there was 6 pirates surrounding Riku.

"Come and get it!" yell Riku.

"Riku! Be careful!" Kairi yell from above the balcony.

"Don't worry Kairi, I can take them on!" yell Riku.

He ran toward the pirate in front of him, he kicked the pirate right in the shins. A pirate was behind Riku. Riku kicked the pirate right in the (well it's a painful place). Riku stabbed the guy in the stomach, then stabbed the other pirate who was about to attack him.

"Okay 2 down and 4 to go" said Riku.

"Man Riku's good" thought Kairi as she watch Riku kill the remaining four pirates. I hop he and Sora don't get hurt. Anyways where is the lazy bum?".

"Ha! Ha!" laugh Riku.

Kairi look down at Riku. Riku just killed the pirates that surrounded him. Kairi smiled at him.

"I told you Kairi that I was going to be okay" yell Riku. He smiled at her.

A pirate was watching Riku kill his crew mates from behind him. He pulled out his sword. He walk toward Riku.

Kairi kept on looking at Riku enjoying his victory, until she saw the pirate coming up behind him.

"Riku! Look out!" Karir yell.

"Huh?" questioned Riku.

"Behind you!" Kairi yell again.

Riku turn around to see why was Kairi was screaming. A cold chill ran on his back . There was a pirate who was about to stab him.

Sora just killed 7 pirates.

"I could do this all day!" yell Sora.

Then two other pirates charge toward him.

"Oh no! They're about to attack me! What should I do!" yell Sora sarcastically.

Sora then charge toward the two pirates. He kick one of the pirates, then punch the other pirate. Then he stabbed the pirate (the one that got kicked) in the stomach. Sora look at the other pirate with a smile.

Sora removed the sword from the pirate. The pirate fell down to the ground. The pirate (that's alive) growl at Sora. He started to run toward Sora. Sora just stood there, looking at the pirate. He then yawned. The pirate was about to attack Sora, Sora quickly block the attack. He push the guy away from him. He began to back shuffle( a reaction command in kh2 that Sora do against the pirates in port royal). While the pirate and he back shuffle, Sora had an opportunity to attack his enemy. Sora kicked the guy in the stomach, then stab him.

"Well I'm done here" said Sora.

"I wonder if Riku is done" he thought.

Sora walk toward the edge of the ship. He look below him. Riku had just killed a group of pirates. Sora smiled at him. He then look at Kairi.

She was staring at Riku, smiling at him. He look back at Riku. He notice that a pirate was walking behind of his silver haired friend. The pirate look mad. He was holding a long sharp sword.

"Oh no Riku" Sora thought, "what should I do?"

He look around him, he spotted a rope hanging from the mast. Sora look back at Riku. The pirate was almost close to Riku.

Sora had an idea. He put his sword back into his belt. He grabbed the hanging rope, took a few steps back.

"Here goes nothing" he said to himself.

"Riku! Look out!" yell Kairi.

Sora hold the rope tight and ran forward. He jump from the balcony.

"Huh?" questioned Riku.

"Behind You!" yell Kairi.

Riku turn around. Behind him, there was a fierce looking pirate. He was about to attack him.

DUN DUN DUN! SORRY PEOPLE BUT IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER! I KNOW WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY CAN'T SHE HURRY UP TO UPDATE

OR WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS DO THIS? WELL SORRY PEOPLE, I NEED TIME TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER 'KAY WELL THANK YOU EVERYONE!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	33. Chapter 33 Sora's Decision

Love at Sea

Chapter 33

Sora's Decision

Sora was swinging toward the pirate who was about to attack Riku.

"Hey Idiot!" yell Sora.

Riku and the pirate turn to face Sora. Sora knock the pirate hard. The pirate was flung to the ocean. SPLASH!

Sora let go of the rope and landed safely next to Riku.

"Thanks Sora" Riku said while putting his sword into his belt.

"No Prob but you owe me" chuckled Sora, "don't worry you'll pay me back sooner or later".

Riku pull out his sword. He swing his sword at Sora. Sora quickly move aside.

"Why did you go that for?" ask Sora.

"Look behind you" said Riku as he pull back his sword.

Sora turn around, beside him there was a bloody pirate with a dagger in his hand.

"He was going to kill you" said Riku, "Now were even".

"Thanks" said Sora.

"So how many pirates are left?" ask Riku.

Sora thought about it for a moment, he was mumbling to himself. A group of pirates surrounded Sora and Riku.

"About ten" said Sora.

"And how long have we been fighting?" Riku ask again.

"About an hour" said Sora.

"Time sure flies when your having fun" said Riku.

"So five for me and five for you?" said Sora. Sora and Riku pull out their swords.

"As usual" said Riku.

They charge toward the pirates.

Kairi was still looking at the fight. She was frightened but relief. Riku was about to be killed, luckily Sora save him and Sora was about to be kill but Riku save him.

She just wishes to go home safely with her friends especially Sora.

Havoc came out of his room with a smile on his face.

"Those landlubbers better be - "

Havoc's expression change. Almost all his crew members were dead and Sora and Riku are alive. He stood there watching our two brave (and HOT!) Heros fight his crew.

"Why is my fierce crew of vicious pirates being killed by two pathetic scurvy brats!" he thought.

"Go Sora and Riku!" yell Kairi happily.

Havoc look up at Kairi, she was jumping up and down with excitment.

Havoc had a idea. He look back at Sora and Riku. They were still figthing. Havoc turn around, there was a ladder that led to the balcony where Kairi was. Havoc climb up the ladder.

When he reach the top, Havoc got off the ladder. He was now in the balcony where Kairi was. She haven't notice him. Havoc quietly walk over to her.

"Go Sora and Riku!" yell Kairi. Havoc stop for a moment then continue toward her. He was behind her. Havoc grabbed Kairi.

"Hey! Let go of-" Before she could finish, Havoc covered her mouth with his right hand.

"Don't worry my dear" said Havoc, "I'll kill Sora and Riku. Soon we'll be married".

Kairi mumbled. Havoc use his left hand to pull out his sword.

"Sorry my dear but I have a plan up my sleeve" Havoc said.

Havoc pointed the sword to Kairi's face. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Well I'm done here" said Riku as he kill one of the pirates.

Sora raises his sword up in the air then stabbed the pirate beside him.

"Me too" said Sora while taking out the bloody sword out of the pirate's body.

"Is that all of them?" ask Riku.

"That's all of them" said Sora, "all we need is-

"Looking for me?" said a familiar voice.

Riku turn around and look up. Sora just stood there.

"Havoc" said Sora, "are you finally brave enough to take me on?".

Sora turn around and look up.

"Kairi!" yell Sora.

Havoc was grabbing Kairi, his sword was pointing to her face.

"Let her go!" yell Sora.

"But Sora I thought you wanted to fight me" said Havoc.

"Let her go! You bastard!" yell Riku.

"Don't hurt her!" Sora yell.

"I'll make you a deal then" said Havoc, "If you surrender to me and become my slave".

"Never!" yell Sora.

"Okay" said Havoc, he was about to stab Kairi.

"Don't hurt her! What do you want?" said Sora.

"Surrender to me then bow down to me" said Havoc.

Sora look at Kairi. She look frightened.

"You bastard!" yell Riku.

They look at Riku, he was in the same balcony where Havoc and Kairi was. Riku was about to attack Havoc.

Havoc block the attack and stab Riku in the stomach.

Riku stood there, his stomach was bleeding. Havoc push Riku off the balcony.

"Riku!" yell Sora and Kairi (well Kairi was yelling, but her mouth was covered by Havoc).

Riku landed hard on the floor. Sora run over to him, he bend down. Sora grabbed Riku's head.

"Riku! Riku!" yell Sora, "are you okay?".

"yes" said Riku.

"But your bleeding" said Sora, "you need help"

"Sora, you need to help Kairi. Don't worry about me, I'm okay" said Riku, "you need to kill Havoc and save Kairi".

Riku then went unconscious. Sora laid Riku on the floor.

He got up and pull out his sword.

"You Bastard!" yell Sora.

"Don't move or else" said Havoc. He pointed his sword at Kairi.

Sora snarled at Havoc.

"Bow down to me!" yell Havoc.

Sora threw his sword at the floor.

"Good, now bow down to me or else" said Havoc.

"Sora" thought Kairi, "I gotta do something".

"bow down to me and admit that you're a scurvy landlubber like you are" said Havoc.

Sora stood there. He look at Kairi, she was still frightened. Fear was in her eyes. He then look at Riku. He was unconscious on the floor, he was injured.

He had to do something to help them even if the answer is to surrender.

"So what's your decision?" said Havoc. Havoc smiled at him.

END OF CHAPTER 33

PLEASE REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 34 Sora vs Havoc

Love at Sea

Chapter 34

Sora VS Havoc

this chapter is long! Well enjoy! The story it's almost to an end

"For Kairi and Riku" said Sora. He bow down to Havoc.

Kairi couldn't take it anymore, she has to do something to save her friends.

She bit Havoc's hand, Havoc let go of Kairi.

"Ow!" yell Havoc. Kairi punch Havoc in the stomach really hard.

Havoc fell to the ground.

"Sora! Get up!" yell Kairi.

"Kairi!" said Sora, he look up.

Havoc was about to grab her.

"Kairi! Look out!" yell Sora.

Kairi turn around and kick Havoc in the you know who area.

"She's good!" thought Sora.

"Sora!" yell Kairi.

Kairi grab a rope beside her. She climb down.

"Sora" she said while landing on the ground.

Sora got up. As soon as he got up, Kairi hug him.

"Don't you ever do that again" said Kairi.

"I was doing that for you and Riku" said Sora, "for a second I thought..."

Sora hold Kairi tight. "I lost you". A tear ran down on his cheek.

Kairi hold him tight.

"Kairi, I love you" said Sora, "I don't want anyone to get hurt especially you".

"Now because of me Riku is hurt" he said.

"It wasn't your fault, Riku was trying to save you. And havoc was the one who hurt him" said Kairi.

"Sora" she said.

"You!"

Sora and Kairi let go of each other, they look up.

Havoc look furious.

"You!" Havoc yell, "you ruined everything. You killed my crew. You ruined my wedding".

Havoc jump from the balcony and landed on his feet. He then pull out his sword.

Sora pull out his sword. He took a step forward and said "Kairi take Riku and yourself to a safe place".

Kairi stood there looking at Sora.

"Kairi, I promise to be okay. Please get Riku and go to a safe place. I don't want you to get hurt because of me" said Sora.

Kairi nodded, she walk over to Riku. She grab Riku and carried him, she put his arm around her. She walk toward her room.

Sora and Havoc stare at each other, ready to attack.

It started to rain. Lighting appeared over the sky.

"You know what Havoc? You're a scurvy captain who's afraid to fight anyone. Is that why you let your men fight for you? Your crew are just a bunch of scaly wags just like their captain" said Sora, "you are one despicable low life who can't even get a girl captain".

"why thank you" said Havoc sarcastically, "so Sora are you ready to die?"

"Not unless I kill you" said Sora.

"Well let see about that" said Havoc.

Sora and Havoc charge at each other. Their swords clash.

Kairi and Riku were in Kairi's room.

Riku was on Kairi's bed, still unconscious. Kairi finish putting a bandage on Riku stomach.

"Riku" she whispered.

"Please be okay"

She place a wet towel on Riku forehead. She look up at the ceiling.

"Sora please don't get hurt"

Havoc swung his sword at Sora's leg, Sora block it. He fiercely rose his sword and Havoc's up. Havoc and Sora face to face, their swords next to their faces. They were struggling to shove the other.

Havoc was pushing Sora to the floor. Sora was trying to push Havoc away from him.

"What Sora? Are you already giving up?" said Havoc.

"Not a chance!" yell Sora. He push Havoc away from him. He then stab him in Havoc's arm. Havoc's arm was bleeding.

"Ha! Are you so weak that a 'landlubber' like me can beat you?" said Sora.

"This is just a cut. You need to do better than this if you want to kill me" said Havoc.

"No problem" said Sora.

Havoc charge at Sora. Sora took a few step back, he realize he step on a dead pirate, beside him there was a sword. Sora pick up the sword.

Havoc swung his sword at Sora. Sora block it with two swords. Sora did a black flip. Havoc quickly strike his sword at the flying Sora. Sora block it and try to stab Havoc. Sora landed on the ground, he and Havoc back shuffle (again a move in kh2)

At the end of the shuffle, Sora kick Havoc then punch him.

While Havoc was recovering from the beating, Sora ran toward Havoc's room.

"Uh where am I?" said Riku. He finally awoken, he realize he was in Kairi's room. He removed the towel from his forehead. He try to get up but he realize he had a great pain in his stomach.

He took off the blanket over him, he had a bandage on his stomach, which had a bloody spot.

"Riku your hurt, please don't get up" said Kairi.

"Where's Sora?" he ask.

"He's outside fighting Havoc" she replied.

"Come on let's go outside" he said, he tried to stand up but he felt weak. He almost fell down, luckily he hold on the chair.

"But"

"Kairi, I'm okay come on let's go outside" said Riku.

"At least let me help you" said Kairi. She walk over to him. Riku put his arm around her. Kairi and Riku left outside.

Havoc quickly recovered, he chase after Sora.

When Havoc reach toward to in front of his room, Sora did a surpise attack from above. Havoc saw Sora, he move aside.

Sora landed on his knees. He quickly turn around to notice that Havoc was about to attack him. Sora was ready to block, but Havoc knock one of Sora's sword out of his hands. Sora then clash his other sword at Havoc. Havoc block it and slash Sora's right arm. Havoc smiled. Sora kick Havoc in the stomach and jump down to the floor. Havoc also jump. They swung their swords at each other.

Another lightning bolt appeared.

Riku and Kairi were outside.

"Kairi, I could walk now" said Riku.

Kairi let go of Riku. He stood up.

"Come on let's go to the balcony" said Kairi. Kairi and Riku head toward the ladder that led to the balcony. They climb up the ladder.

When they reach the top, they saw Sora and Havoc fighting.

"Please Sora, don't get hurt" thought Kairi. She had her hands together.

"Don't worry Kairi" said Riku.

Kairi look at Riku.

"I know Sora, he'll beat Havoc" he said. Ge look at he was smiling.

They both look at the fight.

Havoc's and Sora's clothes were torn, they were soaking wet.

Again Havoc knock Sora's sword out of his hand. Sora had no weapons to fight.

"This is the end for you, boy" said Havoc.

"Sora!" yell Riku.

Sora look around he saw Riku and Kairi up in the balcony.

"Your okay!" yell Sora.

"Sora! Catch!" yell Riku. Riku threw his sword at Sora.

Sora ran to catch it. He caught it, luckily he caught it by the handle.

"Thanks" yell Sora.

Riku nodded and said: "now beat the crap out of him!".

Sora nodded, he suddenly he had an idea.

Havoc ran toward Sora, he try to attack him..

Sora ran toward the mast, he climb up the mast's ladder. Havoc chase after Sora, he climb up the ladder.

Sora reach to the top of the mast (it's slippery). He ran to the left side of the mast.

"No" said Sora. Then he ran to the right side.

"Not here either" said Sora.

Sora was about to turn around, but Havoc had already reach the top.

"Hello Sora, surprise to see me?" said Havoc.

Sora walk back. Havoc walk toward him.

"This ends here and now" said Havoc.

Sora continue to walk back until he realize he was at the edge.

Havoc smiled at Sora. He swing his sword at Sora, Sora slip and fell down. To save his life from falling into the ocean infested with sharks, Sora was hanging from the edge of the mast. Havoc walk toward Sora.

Havoc step on Sora's hand. Sora let go of the mast. He was falling into the ocean.

"Sora!" yell Kairi, she was reaching toward Sora. Riku was holding her back.

Sora look at his two friends. Kairi was crying, Riku was just standing there.

"Come on Sora, your better than that!" yell Riku.

Sora fell in the ocean.

END OF CHAPTER 34

PLEASE REVIEW!


	35. Chapter 35 Finale

Love at Sea

Chapter 35

Finale

A/N: PEOPLE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE GOING TO MISS ME SOME OF YOU ARE VERY HAPPY. WELL I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR LIKING MY FANFIC! I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU1 TEAR JK! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW LOVE AT SEA 2! REVIEW THIS CHAP TOO! WELL CYA

Havoc smiled and he walk back.

"Pathetic!" said Havoc. Before he left, he took one last view of where Sora had fallen. Havoc turn around with a smile on his face.

His expression change, right in front of him, Sora was floating in mid air.

"You forgot Havoc" said Sora, "I can fly".

Sora knock Havoc's sword out of Havoc's hand. It landed in the ocean.

"This is for kidnaping Kairi!" yell Sora, he slash Havoc's arm.

"This is for putting Riku in the dungeon!"

He hit Havoc in the arm again. Havoc was walking back.

"This is for trying to kill me and Riku!"

Sora stab Havoc in the stomach.

"This is for trying to marry Kairi"

He stab Havoc in the shoulder.

"This is for hurting Riku!"

He stab Havoc in his heart.

Havoc was in the edge of the mast.

"And this is for me, Riku, and Kairi!"

He push Havoc, Havoc fell from the mast and landed in the ocean. It stop raining..

Sora landed on the deck.

"Sora!" yell Kairi. She and Riku climb down the ladder. Kairi ran toward Sora. She hugged him.

"Ow!" yell Sora.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that your arm is hurt" said Kairi, "here let me fix it for you".

She tore a piece of fabric from her dress and wrap it around Sora's arm.

"There" she said.

Sora look at Riku. A frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Sora?" ask Kairi.

"Well right now I'm suppose to be happy but Riku's hurt because of me" said Sora.

"Sora, it wasn't your fault. So don't worry about it. I'm fine" said Riku.

Kairi hug Sora. Sora realize this and hug her back.

"Thanks you guys, I couldn't have done it without you two" said Sora.

"Kairi" he said.

"Yes Sora?" Kairi ask.

"Would you let go of me?" ha said.

Kairi let go of him. "Why?" she ask.

"Because for the next few hours I'm going to be unconscious" he said.

After he finish saying this, he fell down to the floor. He was now unconscious.

"We better take him to his room" said Riku, "he fought brave, ne needs a rest".

Riku and Kairi carried Sora to his room.

The Next Day

Sora woke up in his room. He got off of his bed and left his room.

Outside, it was a bright and sunny day. Sora saw Riku and Kairi talking. They notice him.

"Sora!"yell Kairi. She ran toward him. Riku walk toward them.

"Hey sleeping beauty" said Riku.

"Hey guy who can't get a girlfriend" said Sora. He chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Kairi ask.

"Yeah when I'm with you" said Sora.

"How's your arm?" said Riku.

"Better" said Sora, "how's your stomach?".

"fine" said Riku.

"Thanks to you. Havoc is dead." said Kairi.

"I couldn't have done it without you and Riku remember?" said Sora.

"Riku set sail to Destiny Islands!" said Sora.

"Aye! Aye! 'Captain Sora!'" said Riku. He left and control the steering wheel.

"Sora" said Kairi.

"Yes" said Sora.

"I would like to give you something" she said.

"What is it-"

Before he could finish, he realize that Kairi was kissing his lips.

Sora hold Kairi tight. Both of them were kissing without noticing that Riku was right beside them.

"A hem!" cough Riku.

Sora and Kairi stop kissing and look at Riku.

They laugh and let go of each other.

"We be at Destiny Islands in about 20 minutes" said Riku.

"That fast! Wow!" said Sora.

"Well you know that island that Havoc was sailing to" said Riku.

"Well he was heading to Destiny Islands" said Riku, "I wonder why?"

"That jerk! He was probably going to kill Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus! That Bastard! He didn't kept his word!" yell Kairi.

"Well It doesn't matter now. Havoc's dead and were going home" said Riku.

"So Riku, you still don't have a girl friend yet?" Sora said.

"Sora! Shut up!" yell Riku. He left and control the steering wheel.

"Come on, you can tell me if you have a girlfriend or not" said Sora.

He walk up to where Riku was.

"Shut up!" yell Riku.

"Come on I'm your friend" said Sora.

"Shut up!" yell Riku, "or I'll turn this ship around".

Kairi laugh at them. She went to the edge of the ship.

She look out to the sea. It was gleaming just like the ocean at Destiny Islands.

She couldn't be any more happier. She was sailing across the sea. She was going home. She was reunited with her friends since 2 years. And most of all, she was with her love, Sora.

Out of no where, Sora hug Kairi.

"What are you thinking about?" he ask.

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad I'm here with you and Riku and we're going home" she said, "I can't wait till we arrive".

"hey you two love birds" said Riku.

Sora and Kairi stop hugging.

Riku was in the left side of Sora and Kairi was in the right side.

The three of them were looking at the sea.

"This reminds me of our home" said Riku.

"Hey look!" said Kairi.

They could see their home, Destiny Islands.

Sora hug his two friends.

"We're home" said Sora.

(Okay this is the part that the song "passions" would be on)

In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

My sanctuary, My sanctuary yeah

where fears and lies melt away

okay I'll stop singing, I love this song! I have the whole song memorize even the Japanese version, but I can't write the Japanese version.

The End

THANK YOU EVERYONE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND THE SUPPORT! I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU ALL A HUG BUT I DON'T LIKE HUGS SO TOO BAD!

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND THE OTHER CHAPTERS

READ MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE!


End file.
